All Lost Stars : Seconde partie
by BlueDragibus
Summary: Parmi les milliards d'étoiles que la voûte céleste nous dévoile, chacune d'entre elles a son histoire. Tout dans cet univers m'appelle pourtant inaccessible à mes bons yeux. En vain je scrute les cieux, je sais que tu me fuis dans cet immense ciel. Ma bonne étoile où es-tu ? J'ai tout misé sur toi, sans toi tu le sais bien, je ne suis plus rien...
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver avec **la suite directe de Symphony of Love**. Ceci est le prologue très court de la seconde partie. Une mise en bouche pour la suite...

* * *

** ! SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LU LA PREMIERE PARTIE, JE VOUS INVITE A VOUS RENDRE DANS MON PROFIL !** _Merci _

* * *

**Prologue** : Supernova

Mes yeux s'égarèrent momentanément sur la richesse de la pièce. Les grandes colonnes en marbre, les fresques élégantes au plafond, le sol blanc et noir sans oublier la grande estrade où ils nous observaient depuis leurs sièges royaux aux tissus rouge.

La prise se resserra soudainement sur ma gorge me coupant dans la contemplation de ce lieu extraordinaire. Un étau froid et dur comme une pince en acier glacé me bloquant de plus en plus ma respiration déjà difficile. Mon regard se baissa sur l'homme aux yeux rouges, un grondement animal résonna dans la pièce, plus personnes n'osaient bouger ou respirer de peur que ça ne me soit fatal.

_**Tu vas mourir**_

Ma main ganté s'agrippa à sa poigne solide, cherchant vainement à desserrer cette force surhumaine mais il ne bougeait pas. Mes jambes tremblèrent de manière incontrôlable, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus après avoir assimilé cette cruelle vérité. J'allais mourir.

Et déjà je percevais des tâches noir, signe que mon cerveau ne recevait plus assez d'oxygène pour pouvoir fonctionner correctement.

_**Tu vas mourir**_

J'entendis des bruits et des cris mais je ne comprenais plus ce qu'il se passait. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, mes poumons me brûlaient de plus en plus. Je perdais pied, la réalité autour de moi s'effaçant doucement, une impression de déjà vu, je ne pu m'empêcher de trouver cette réflexion ironique. Moi qui ne souvenais pas de ma vie avait une impression de déjà vu au moment où j'accueillais la mort.

_**Pathétique.**_

_**à suivre... **_

* * *

**Prochain chapitre** : Stellogénèse


	2. Chapter 1: Stellogénèse

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vos commentaires sur la parution de la deuxième partie ! Je suis si contente de vous voir si emballer ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

**N'hésitez pas à mettre l'histoire en alerte. La publication sera assez aléatoire, je fais beaucoup d'aller-retour entre Lille et Paris pour les études sans oublier le travail !**

**Réponses aux commentaires**:

**Adeline29:** Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ta première impression sur ce début de deuxième partie. En effet j'ai fais exprès de terminer sur telle chute et ce n'est que le début ! La deuxième partie aura beaucoup d'actions et de révélations et pas que sur le passé d'Erica ! Merci encore en espérant que la suite te plaise !

**LouBookLife:** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis vraiment très heureuse de voir ton enthousiasme ! Je suis désolé de te dire que tout ne sera pas révéler dans les premiers chapitres mais je te promets beaucoup d'actions ! En espérant que la suite te plaira encore plus !

**Mlodierm :** Heureuse que tu sois au rendez-vous ! Et merci de suivre avec joie cette histoire ! J'espère que cette seconde partie te plaira !

**Amel21**: Hello ! J'ai voulu t'envoyer un message privé pour t'annoncer la suite mais je me suis dis que ça gâcherai la surprise ! Ah ah j'espère que cette suite te plaira. J'ai été très sadique et j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à tous vous laisser avec un dernier chapitre complètement WTF ! Merci d'être là !

**Jeni74**: Ah ah ! Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis très heureuse de te voir aussi enthousiaste ! J'espère que la suite continuera à te faire rêver !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Stellogénèse **

_J'entendis des bruits et des cris mais je ne comprenais plus ce qu'il se passait. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, mes poumons me brûlaient de plus en plus. Je perdais pied, la réalité autour de moi s'effaçant doucement, une impression de déjà vu, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver cette réflexion ironique. Moi qui ne souvenais pas de ma vie avait une impression de déjà vu au moment où j'accueillais la mort. _

_Pathétique._

* * *

**10 mois plus tôt**

\- Ceci est un scanner de votre cerveau le jour de votre admission à l'hôpital il y a 74 jours. C'est ici, au niveau du lobe frontal que ce situait votre traumatisme crânien. Vous voyez, cette zone noir dit-elle en désignant sur l'image une grosse tâche noir, ceci est ce qu'on appelle un œdème cérébral, c'est une augmentation de la teneur en eau du cerveau ce qui génère une hypertension intracrânienne.

J'hochais la tête ne sachant pas quoi dire, j'essayais tout bonnement de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait.

\- Le docteur Cramwell a pratiqué une craniectomie pour soulager la pression dans votre cerveau. Il a aspiré le liquide contenu dans le lobe frontal. Puis il a mis un place un capteur de pression intracrânienne.

\- Bien, d'accord …

\- Je sais que tout ce charabia médical peut paraître intimident et alarmant expliqua-t-elle remarquant que je commençais à être de plus en plus perdue dans ses explications scientifiques. Mais pour vous résumer, l'opération s'est bien déroulée, pour preuve, elle me présenta un nouveau scan. Voyez, ici, c'est un scan 7 jours après votre opération, la tâche noire à disparus. Ils restaient quelques lésions mais c'est tout à fait normal. Et voilà un scan de votre cerveau prise il y a 10 jours exposa-t-elle en brandissant un nouveau scanner dans un dossier en carton beige. Votre cerveau s'est complètement remis du traumatisme crânien conclu-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Mais si tout c'est bien passé… Pourquoi je ne me rappelle pas de mon nom ou même d'où je viens, enfin une information personnelle ? Lâchais-je la gorge serrée.

Elle sembla un peu mal à l'aise pendant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre, referma le dossier beige avant de s'approcher de moi.

\- Les souvenirs se trouvent dans le lobe frontal, dans 90% des traumatismes crâniens, il n'y a aucune séquelle …

\- Mais pour le reste… Si je comprends ce que vous me dîtes c'est que mon cerveau va bien mais qu'il y a autre chose qui ne fonctionne pas correctement finalement ? Demandais-je.

\- Traumatisme psychique déclara-t-elle sans fioriture. Il se définit par un choc émotionnel à la suite d'un événement traumatique. Ce système de mémoire complexe referme l'histoire de ton passé. Pour le moment nous ignorons encore l'origine de ce dysfonctionnement dans ton cas expliqua-t-elle sans détour me fixant dans les yeux sans sourciller.

\- Je vois lâchais-je la voix étranglée par cette cruelle vérité. Merci Christina… murmurais-je tentant encore vainement d'accepter l'inévitable.

Elle dû ressentir un peu de pitié ou de peine car elle essaya de me remonter le moral ou du moins de faire naître en moi un peu d'espoir suite à son diagnostic.

\- Je te trouve extrêmement courageuse déclara-t-elle d'un coup. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais à ta place et je..

\- Peut-être que vous vous attaquerez à la première personne que vous verrez en vous réveillant répondis-je ironiquement tout en désignant sa main encore bandé dû à mon attaque deux semaines auparavant, le jour de mon réveil.

\- Ce sont les risques du métier répondit-elle du tac au tac.

En effet pendant la semaine de mon réveil, je m'étais montrée agressive et enragée. Enragée de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, ne pas savoir pourquoi personne ne pouvait me dire ce qu'il ne fonctionnait pas chez moi. Puis la colère et l'incompréhension on fait place à une profonde tristesse. J'essayais de me dire que peut-être j'étais toujours blessée ou bien j'avais une sorte de cancer pour saisir les raisons de mon amnésie.

Et aujourd'hui on m'expliquait enfin ce qu'il m'était arrivée et pourtant mes souvenirs restaient inaccessibles.

Au même moment la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur le docteur Cramwell accompagné de deux hommes.

Le premier avait un début de calvitie assez voyante, des yeux fatiguées et une barbe poivre et sel. Il portait une veste en cuir noir usé par le temps sur un pull autrefois noir qui tirait aujourd'hui sur du gris foncé et un pantalon droit noir. Il tenait dans sa main droite un sac en plastique blanc.

Le second était son exacte opposé, jeune, bien coiffé, la mâchoire carrée et des yeux vifs. Portant un costume bleu foncé mettant en valeur sa silhouette et il en était conscient.

\- Bonjour, comment allez-vous Stéphanie ? Demanda Cramwell tout sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre pour Stéphanie… C'est si… Non je n'aime pas déclarais-je avec une moue de dégoût.

La deuxième semaine, après avoir expulsée toute ma colère, je consentis à bien vouloir effectuer de nouveau examens et commencer une rééducation pour être certains que mes fonctions motrices ou intellectuelles ne soient pas défaillantes. Tout allait bien de ce côté-là.

D'après ce que j'avais compris des médecins, on m'avait retrouvée dans la baie de Seattle sans aucuns papiers d'identités sur moi et à Seattle personne ne m'avait demandé non plus. Aucun signalement de disparition. Rien.

A cette annonce, j'avais ressenti un grand vide, savoir que personnes n'étaient à votre recherche ou que vous ne manquiez à personne c'était … Déstabilisant.

Grâce aux radios de mes dents bien que cette pratique n'étant pas totalement fiable à cause du manque de précision, ils situèrent mon âge entre 18 et 25 ans.

Une semaine après mon réveil Cramwell entrait chaque jour dans ma chambre en m'appelant par un nouveau prénom, c'était devenu un petit jeu entre nous. Pour être honnête j'en avais un peu marre d'être appelé juste _« vous »_ ou _« la patiente de la chambre 223 »_.

\- Bon et bien je raye ce prénom dit-il tout en gribouillant dans son petit carnet noir toujours présent dans la poche de sa blouse blanche, je vous proposerai un autre prénom demain alors ! Continua-t-il tout sans se départir de son sourire parfait. Oh et je vous présente les deux inspecteurs de la police de Seattle dont je vous avais parlé dit-il en introduisant les deux hommes étrangers de la pièce.

\- Inspecteur Birmes se présenta le plus âgé et voici mon collègue l'inspecteur Eilish dit-il en désignant son collègue plus en jeune en costume.

\- Bonjour répondis-je platement.

\- Serait-il possible de parler en privée ? Demanda l'inspecteur Birmes aux deux médecins.

\- Non je préfère qu'ils restent annonçais-je sans détour aux deux inspecteurs.

Ils étaient devenus mon seul lien avec l'extérieur de cette chambre. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose auquel me raccrocher pour ne pas devenir complètement folle.

Il échangea un regard avec son collègue avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi avec un sourire gentil.

\- Nous sommes venus vous poser des questions concernant votre… Accident déclara l'inspecteur Birmes.

\- Et bien vous tomber plutôt mal messieurs, on vient de me déclarer que j'étais une épave ou si vous préférez que mon cerveau soit HS répliquais-je lasse.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ça intervint calmement Christina. Elle a subi un traumatisme crânien qui a peut-être eu des conséquences sur sa mémoire mais rien n'est encore totalement établie. Nous essayons encore de comprendre les origines exactes de ce… Dysfonctionnement. Elle ne peut pas se souvenir de son passé personnel. Pour le moment ajouta-t-elle pour dédramatiser la situation.

\- C'est pratique ça… Marmonna le jeune inspecteur tout en gribouillant des notes dans son petit calepin.

\- Pardon ? Demandais-je les nerfs à vif. C'était décidé, je ne l'aimais pas du tout.

\- Je disais que c'était embêtant pour l'enquête déclara-t-il plus fortement.

\- C'est une enquête pour quoi exactement ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! M'enflammais-je vivement. Si … ? Repris-je déstabilisée, le doute en moi, après tout je ne me souvenais d'absolument rien.

\- Non bien entendu, mon collègue s'est juste mal exprimée intervint posément l'inspecteur Birmes. Nous sommes ici pour comprendre ce qu'il vous est arrivée, comment vous vous êtes retrouvées dans la baie.

\- Ou voulez-vous en venir enfaite ? Coupais-je inquiète de la tournure de la conversation.

\- Ne vous alarmez pas s'il-vous plait. Pour le moment nous ne pouvons écarter aucunes hypothèses.

\- Et quelles sont ces hypothèses ? Demandais-je curieuse.

La première est un accident intervint calmement le second inspecteur. Une chute ou un autre… Proposa-t-il pas très convaincu par ce qu'il disait.

\- Et la seconde ? Demandais-je inquiète.

\- Il faut que vous compreniez, que vous avez été retrouvé dans un lieu très isolée et de plus sans un aucun papier ni portable sur vous. Sans oublier la blessure que vous avez eu à la tête.

\- Attendez coupais-je brutalement, vous êtes en train de m'annoncer qu'on a essayé de me tuer ?!

\- Et bien.. Commença Birmes

\- Oui c'est ce que nous pensons confirma le jeune policier.

L'inspecteur Birnes souffla bruyamment avant de se tourner vers son collègue pour le réprimander.

\- C'est insensé… Chuchotais-je secouée par cette nouvelle. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Ce ne sont que des hypothèses, rien ne prouve qu'on ait essayé de vous faire du mal intentionnellement mais oui c'est vrai que votre cas n'est pas… Normal, pardonnez-moi pour mon expression poursuivit Birnes.

\- Mais je ne comprends trop ce qu'il vous pousse à imaginer cette hypothèse ?

\- Cela fait un peu plus de trois mois mais il y a un certain nombre de disparitions à Seattle. Principalement des jeunes de votre tranche d'âge alors il est possible que vous ayez pu faire partie de cette vague de disparition mais par une raison ou une autre vous ayez réussi à échapper à votre ravisseur ou bien tout ça n'a absolument aucun lien mais dans tous les cas nous devons essayer de trouver ce qu'il vous ai arrivé.

Je lâchais un long souffle que je retenais depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant tout en me rallongeant dans mon lit. C'était juste incroyable. On m'annonçait quelques minutes avant ma perte de mémoire inconnue et maintenant j'avais peut-être échappée un tueur en série.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Questionnais-je à haute voix me surprenant moi-même.

\- C'est ce que nous voudrions bien savoir poursuivit Birmes. J'ai emmené avec moi les affaires que vous portiez ce jour-là si vous voulez bien jeté un œil dessus ça pourrait peut-être nous aider enfin si..

\- Oui oui bien entendu ! Faîtes-moi voir suppliais-je.

Birmes s'approcha de la petite table en plastique à roulette avant d'ouvrir le sac et d'y déposer un à un mes affaires. Je me relevais de ma position allongée pour être complètement assise, aux aguets.

Le premier vêtement fut des baskets très usés autrefois blanche, les lacets avaient complètements noircis. Je ne ressenties absolument rien en en voyant ce premier élément mais je me rassurais en me disant que c'était juste une simple paire de chaussure.

Le second vêtement fut un jean bleu marine, très sale.

\- Je peux ? Demandais-je en désignant le vêtement.

Birmes acquiesça, les inspecteurs scrutant avec beaucoup d'attention mes réactions au fur et à mesure que je découvrais le contenu du sac en plastique.

Je le pris entre mes mains avant de le déplier, de la boue était visible du genou jusqu'au pied du pantalon. Ce n'était pas étonnant vu où j'avais été retrouvée me rassurais-je une seconde fois.

Le troisième vêtement fut un simple t-shirt blanc, sale-lui aussi. Rapidement, l'inspecteur sortie des sous-vêtements. Une paire de noir, culotte en coton blanc avec un motif de fleur sur le devant et une brassière de sport noir. J'eue un sentiment mitigé en voyant ces affaires. Si aujourd'hui je devais acheter des sous-vêtements dans un magasin, ce n'est pas vers ce genre d'articles que je me dirigerai en premier. Cette constatation me laissa perplexe.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Vous vous rappelez de quelque chose ? Intervint Cramwell apercevant mon trouble.

\- - Non malheureusement … Je me faisais la réflexion que j'avais des goûts bizarres en matière de sous-vêtements dis-je en haussant les épaules sans ressentir aucune gêne avant de passer au prochain vêtement.

Une veste en cuir noir abîmé sur le côté gauche, de l'épaule jusqu'à la manche.

C'est une veste de moto haut de gamme précisa l'inspecteur Eilish. C'est l'une des marques les plus chères sur le marché.

\- Oh… D'accord répondis-je un peu perdue. Donc je serai riche ou quelque chose comme ça ? Ou ma famille ? Questionnais-je essayant de trouver un peu d'espoir dans mes interrogations.

\- Hum… Peut-être… Mais nous nous sommes posés la question où se trouve votre moto ou si vous en possédez une ajouta Birnes. Sans oublier le casque qui n'était pas avec vous. Nous avons contacté toutes les fourrières pour savoir s'il avait ramassé une moto abandonnée vers la baie mais non rien se désola-t-il.

\- Je vois… Je suis désolée je me sens vraiment inutile. Je vois ces affaires mais c'est comme si elle ne m'avait jamais appartenu, je sais c'est étrange mais j'ai tellement de difficulté à me projeter.

\- Et bien ce n'est pas si étrange que ça intervint posément Christina. Le traumatisme psychique peut provoquer une altération de la mémoire autobiographique, c'est cette mémoire qui est à l'origine de la construction de notre identité, nos valeurs, nos envies, nos souhaits etc… Donc si c'est cette mémoire est modifié de quelques façons que ce soit alors …

\- Alors c'est possible que je n'aime plus les mêmes choses qu'avant concluais-je surprise.

Christina acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de se tourner vers les deux inspecteurs qui semblaient de plus en plus surpris. Finalement Birnes fouilla à l'intérieur de sa veste avant de sortir une photo sous plastique qu'il me tendit.

La photo était gondolée et très abîmée sur les bords, je la pris délicatement entre mes doigts.

Un bébé avec de magnifiques yeux bleus au visage tout fripé me fit face, je tournais la photo dans tous les sens. Au dos je déchiffrais difficilement un prénom avec un nombre en dessous mais le reste de l'écriture était effacée.

\- Lizzie et 18 lus-je à haute voix avant de regarder les inspecteurs ne comprenant pas pourquoi il m'avait donné cette photo.

\- Vous aviez cette photo sur vous, dans cette veste en cuir désigna-t-il quand on vous a trouvé révéla Birnes.

\- Attendez… Est-ce que c'est possible que ce soit ma fille ou ? Questionnais-je avec un peu d'espoir.

Je ne savais pas d'où me venais cet amour maternel d'un coup mais si c'était bien ma fille alors peut-être que finalement je n'étais pas toute seule et ..

\- C'est impossible coupa Cramwell dans mes réflexions et espoirs. Après plusieurs examens approfondis, votre corps et votre utérus ne porte aucune trace d'une quelconque grossesse, je suis désolé ajouta-t-il en apercevant mon visage déconfit à sa révélation.

\- Oh et bien c'est peut-être mieux comme ça… Murmurais-je doucement légèrement déçue. A quoi correspond le 18 ? Repris-je aux inspecteurs.

\- C'est un début de date de naissance mais sans le reste c'est compliqué de remonter jusqu'à la naissance de ce bébé sans la date entière. Et juste un prénom… On retourne à la case départ au final.

\- Je suis vraiment inutile bredouillais-je la gorge serrée alors que mes yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes.

\- Je crois qu'il faudrait continuer à autre moment messieurs remarqua Cramwell tout en les conduisant faire la sortie.

\- Mais .. Protesta Eilish

\- Non. Ma patiente à besoin de se reposer maintenant contredit Cramwell intraitable.

\- Eilish appela son collègue, nous repasserons dans quelques jours me proposa-t-il.

\- D'accord murmurais-je d'une petite voix. Je peux la garder ? Demandais-je en montrant la photo du bébé.

\- Bien sure, je vais aussi vous laisser une carte, vous pouvez me contacter à tout moment si vous vous rappelez de quoi que ce soit ou pour tout autre chose, d'accord ?

J'hochais de la tête me sentant incapable d'émettre le moindre nouveau son. Il posa la petite carte sur la table en plastique. Il commença à ranger les vêtements dans le sac en plastique mais changea d'avis et les laissa eux aussi avant de sortir avec son collègue hors de la chambre accompagné du docteur Cramwell.

\- Je suis désolée de te demander ça mais c'est mon rôle de médecin, est ce que ça va ?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Je restais concentrée sur le bébé entre mes mains. Mes yeux balayaient chaque centimètre de son petit corps, de ces premiers cheveux blonds presque blanc, jusqu'au bout de ces petits orteils recroquevillés.

Christina finit à son tour de se diriger vers la porte comprenant mon besoin de vouloir rester seule.

\- Lizzie dis-je à haute voix avant qu'elle ne parte. Ce prénom me plaît bien murmurais-je en me glissant plus profondément sous les draps, la photo coincée entre mes mains.

Elle acquiesça doucement de la tête. Je repasserai tout à l'heure ajouta-t-elle avant de me laisser seule.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: Fusion nucléaire**

_Dîtes-moi en commentaire comment vous trouvez ce nouveau chapitre ? Et comment vous réagiriez à la place d'Erica ? Merci pour votre lecture. _


	3. Chapitre 2 : Adaptation nocturne

Bonjour à tous ! Heureuse de vous retrouver avec ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai reçu beaucoup de commentaires me demandant **quand le prochain chapitre serai publier.** Je vais me répéter mais **LA PUBLICATION SERA MOINS RÉGULIÈRE QUE LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE** car je fais des allés-retours Paris-Lille et je travaille aussi, j'espère que vous comprendrez mais je n'ai pas pour objectif d'abandonner l'histoire.

**Merci infiniment.**

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires** :

**Amel21 **: J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire ! Alors je ne vais pas te spoiler la suite car je n'ai pas envie... Et pour les Cullens nous les reverrons pas tout de suite mais nous verrons d'autres personnages... Et pas que des personnages originaux mais ceux existant déjà mais je t'en dis pas plus... Merci encore !

**Yourself** : Bonjour à toi nouvelle lectrice, je tiens déjà à te remercier d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis. Je suis très heureuse que l'histoire t'es plu ! Et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Merci infiniment !

**Erking** : Bonjour à toi ! Oui en effet je compte continuer à publier la suite mais de manière régulière, j'ai repris des études à Lille et je travaille sur Paris en parallèle donc j'ai moins de temps pour publier mais je suis déterminée à finir cette deuxième partie comme j'ai fais pour ma première histoire. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci encore !

**Syneline** : Bonjour à toi nouvelle lectrice ! Je tiens tout d'abord à te remercier d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis, je suis très heureuse que la première partie t'es plu ! Je suis assez contente de la direction que prends l'histoire même si ce n'est pas facile de repartir d'un personnage amnésique. J'essaye de rester au plus proche de la réalité. Savais-tu que la perte de mémoire autobiographique existe vraiment ? Je trouve ça vraiment incroyable alors j'ai décidé de l'utiliser dans cette partie. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Merci encore

**Elieene** : Bonjour à toi ! Je suis très heureuse de savoir que l'histoire te plait ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira d'autant plus ! Et bien la publication sera moins régulière que pour la première partie mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux ! J'ai repris des études à Lille et je travaille en parallèle à Paris donc j'ai un peu moins de temps pour publier mais j'ai pour principe d'aller au bout des choses. Je tiens vraiment à cette histoire et je suis fière de suivre l'idée que j'ai en tête. Merci encore !

**Jeni74** : Merci pour toutes tes remarques ! Mais je n'ai pas dis pour le moment qu'il n'avait pas remarquer sa disparition héhé... Il y a un indice important dans le chapitre précédent que j'utilise pour justifier ce qu'il se passe. Ce ne plaira peut-être pas à tout le monde mais bon tant pis ah ah. Pour être honnête nous ne reverrons pas les Cullens tout de suite mais d'autres personnages feront leur apparition et un en tout particulier ... Qui sera important ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, merci encore de suivre assidûment mon histoire !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **: **Adaptation nocturne**

_Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Je restais concentrée sur le bébé entre mes mains. Mes yeux balayaient chaque centimètre de son petit corps, de ces premiers cheveux blonds presque blanc, jusqu'au bout de ces petits orteils recroquevillés. _

_Christina finit à son tour de se diriger vers la porte comprenant mon besoin de vouloir rester seule. _

_\- Lizzie dis-je à haute voix avant qu'elle ne parte. Ce prénom me plaît bien murmurais-je en me glissant plus profondément sous les draps, la photo coincée entre mes mains. _

_\- Tu as raison. Je repasserai tout à l'heure._

* * *

Cinquième fois que je m'asseyais sur cette chaise en plastique blanc posé de manière réfléchis dans cette pièce où chaque élément avaient une place attitrée. Tout cet ordre me donnait la nausée. J'exécrais ce rangement parfait digne d'un magazine de décoration où le blanc prônait en maître.

\- Avez-vous entendu ma question ? M'interrompis la psychiatre en déposant son stylo plume sur le bureau marbré blanc.

\- Désolée je pensais à autre chose, rien d'important continuais-je pour éviter qu'elle n'essaye de développer.

Elle souffla doucement avant d'ôter ces lunettes rondes et de les poser sur la table devant elle, se massa l'arête du nez avec son pouce et son indexe droit pour atténuer la marque laisser par les lunettes.

\- Je ne peux pas parler en votre nom reprit-elle en se réinstallant, ces cheveux roux ondulés contrastant avec la couleur du fauteuil en cuir blanc. Si vous ne voulez pas de mon aide, si vous ne voulez pas me dire ce qu'il vous tracasse je ne peux rien pour vous ajouta-t-elle face à mon mutisme délibéré.

\- Je n'aime pas cette pièce lâchais-je du bout des lèvres. Je n'aime pas votre décoration et encore moins le blanc, c'est tellement… vide murmurais-je en me refermant sur moi-même.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par « vide » ? Répondit-elle automatiquement nullement touchée par mes remarques esthétiques.

\- Vide c'est quand il n'y a rien expliquais-je bêtement. Aucunes couleurs, ni nuances. Vous avez beau chercher autour de vous il y a juste du vide, un manque total de vie. Et je déteste ça débitais-je malgré mes réticences, aussitôt je refermais la bouche me rendant compte de tout ce que je me confiais trop facilement sans réfléchir.

\- Bien nous avançons enfin déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

J'haussais un sourcil sceptique fasse à tant d'engouement sur mon avis concernant son bureau. Elle reprit entre ces doigts son stylo plume avant de gribouiller quelque chose dans mon dossier satisfaite d'elle.

\- Je vous dis que je trouve que votre bureau est moche et sans vie et vous me répondez qu'on avance ?! Explosais-je d'un coup en me relevant, les poings serrés le long du corps. C'est la cinquième fois que je viens dans votre putain de paradis blanc, j'en ai tellement marre de voir cette couleur partout que je ressens l'envie de me crever les yeux ! Vous comprenez ça !? Vous comprenez que j'en ai marre qu'on pose la question de savoir si je me rappelle de quelque chose d'avant ? Quel plat je préfère ? Quel genre de film ? Si je préfère les joggings ou les jeans ? Mais aujourd'hui je sais une chose. Je sais que je déteste le blanc annonçais-je triomphalement avant de me rasseoir d'un coup sur ma chaise telle une reine, ma colère disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Levant ces yeux verts de mon dossier, seul ces doigts s'étaient stoppés pendant mon éclat avant qu'elle ne finisse d'écrire. Mon explosion soudaine ne sembla en aucun cas la choquer ni la perturber. Non elle semblait presque soulagée de me voir hors de moi. Reboucha soigneusement son stylo plume avant de le reposer dans son écrin prévu à cet effet.

\- Pour être honnête avec vous, nous étions inquiets mais aujourd'hui je suis rassurée de vous voir enfin sous un autre jour. Avez-vous conscience que depuis votre réveil vous vous étiez enfermé dans un mutisme émotionnel, je ne parle pas d'un mutisme oral, non. Vous répondez aux questions que l'on vous pose, vous écoutez et suivez les directives du personnels soignants mais vous avez annihilé toute vos émotions. Vous avez empêché à vos émotions de s'exprimer. Vous étiez « vide » tout simplement pour reprendre votre expression exposa-t-elle posément.

Je restais silencieuse pour ne pas dire abasourdis par ses dires. Remarquant qu'elle obtenait toute mon attention, elle se releva de son fauteuil avant de venir s'asseoir à ma droite dans la chaise voisine, croisa ses longues jambes galbées et se tourna vers moi pour me faire face.

\- Nous ne voulons pas savoir si vous préférez les jeans ou les joggings dans votre passé mais si aujourd'hui quels sont vos goûts actuels stipula-t-elle. Votre corps s'est complètement rétabli d'un point de vue physique, vous n'avez plus de lésions cérébrales et les séances de rééducations ont été bénéfiques, en un mois vous avez fait des progrès remarquables je vous l'assure cependant nous sommes inquiets pour votre état mental exposa calmement la psychologue. Il faut que vous arrêtiez de vous mettre la pression à vouloir retrouver votre passé.

J'ouvrais aussitôt la bouche pour la contredire mais elle leva la main pour continuer.

\- Je sais ce que vous allez dire, je ne suis pas à votre place et je ne sais pas comment je réagirai à votre place mais les faits sont là. Plus vous poussez votre cerveau à se souvenir en vous affligeant des images, des sons, des films toute la journée plus vous vous empêcher d'aller mieux. Oui je suis au courant pour votre accès aux ordinateurs dans la salle des internes et je vous l'interdis dorénavant, se rendre tous les jours sur le site des personnes portés disparus… C'est excusez-moi de le dire… Malsain et ça ne vous aide pas finit-elle.

\- Je n'y vais pas tous les jours rétorquais-je de mauvaise foi tout en triturant mes doigts. J'avais pris la mauvaise habitude de me ronger les ongles.

\- Vous m'avez comprise riposta-t-elle intransigeante. Votre cerveau est l'un des muscles et organes les plus complexes de votre corps mais comme n'importe quel muscle, plus vous le pousser au-delà de ces capacités plus il y a de risques que vous vous blessiez. Vous n'êtes pas encore prête à vous rappeler, il faut vous laisser du temps mais le plus important c'est de l'accepter. Cette perte de mémoire est souvent dû à un traumatisme psychologique, vous le saviez, on en a déjà parlé. La mémoire peut revenir à n'importe quel moment, demain, dans six mois, un an ou …

\- J'ai peur coupais-je la gorge serrée.

\- Vous avez peur de quoi ? Dîtes-moi qu'est-ce qu'il vous effraie ?

\- Vous me dîtes que c'est dû à un traumatisme psychologique, que j'aurai pu subir ou avoir quelque chose mais si ce n'est pas ça ? Si c'était moi qui avais fait quelque chose d'horrible au point que je ne veuille plus me souvenir ? Si j'étais une mauvaise personne… Prononçais-je doucement.

\- Est-ce que au plus profond de vous vous pensez que vous êtes une mauvaise personne ? Et même si c'était le cas, imaginons que vous ayez commis un acte répréhensible aux yeux de la loi. Aujourd'hui vous avez une nouvelle chance de faire les choses comme il faut. Oui ça ne sera pas facile, vous allez faire des erreurs mais vous avez l'occasion unique de recommencer, d'avoir une nouvelle vie et de choisir ce que vous aller en faire.

\- Votre vie est ce que vous en faites. Vous devez mesurer votre part de responsabilité dans ce qu'il vous arrive lâchais-je soudainement.

Elle me regarda presque choqué par mes mots avant d'acquiescer.

\- C'est vrai, chaque personne à sa part de responsabilité mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on contrôle tout ce qui nous arrive objecta la psychologue. Elle se releva avant de se diriger vers un meuble à casier à droite de son bureau, ouvrit un des tiroirs avant d'en ressortir un cahier qu'elle me tendit. Je veux qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui vous teniez un journal, que vous notiez tout ce qu'il vous passe par la tête, un dessin, une phrase peu importe tant que vous vidiez la tête de toutes vos pensées négatives, d'accord ? Chaque jour vous devez trouver un point négatif sur le fait d'avoir perdu la mémoire...

\- Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile répliquais-je vertement tout en acceptant le cahier avec lassitude.

\- … Et un point positif conclu-t-elle avec un large sourire avant de retourner s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

\- Hein ? Je dois trouver un point positif dans le fait d'avoir perdu la mémoire ? Répétais-je complètement perdue, c'est une mauvaise blague ? objectais-je en me relevant d'un coup.

\- Du tout ! Cela fait partie de votre processus de guérison termina-t-elle intraitable sans se départir de son grand sourire. Au grand maux les grands remèdes ! Plaisanta-t-elle tout en rangeant mon dossier dans un des tiroirs. Bien notre séance est finie pour aujourd'hui, il est déjà tard, mangez correctement ajouta-t-elle tout en m'accompagnant jusqu'à la porte de son bureau.

J'étais tellement choquée par son idée complètement débile que je n'avais même pas protestée. Au moment où me cerveau se reconnecta à la réalité, la psy était déjà partie à grande enjambée à l'autre bout du couloir.

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre tout en maugréant contre la psy, le personnel de l'hôpital et mon voisin de chambre qui était toujours entrain de traîner dans ma chambre car il appréciait avoir de la compagnie pendant qu'il faisait ces mots croisés.

Je jetais aussitôt le cahier dans la première poubelle que je vis sans aucun remord avant d'arriver à ma chambre où le repas du soir venait d'arriver. Manger à 19 heures tapante tous les jours était pour moi une horreur, vers 22 heures je commençais de nouveau à avoir faim et je finissais toujours par piocher dans ma réserve de gâteaux planqué dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet. Je pouvais au moins compter sur Christina pour m'apporter discrètement des « extra » comme elle disait.

Brocolis et jambon fumé accompagné de son éternel yaourt à la vanille chimique sans oublier le pain ramollis, je repoussais le plateau avant de m'allonger dans le lit. Je ne supportais plus de voir les murs nus de ma chambre, le lino gris au sol, la porte rose saumon de la salle de bain sans oublier l'odeur nauséabonde l'hôpital. Un mélange de désaffectant couplé et d'une odeur de produit pour toilette à la rose chimique.

Je n'aime ni le blanc ni la rose me répétais-je ironiquement. Voilà la première phrase que j'aurai pu écrire dans ce journal. J'étouffais aussitôt la pointe de remord d'avoir jeté le journal au fond d'une poubelle et me retournais vers la photo du bébé qui trônait sur ma table de chevet, tous les soirs je regardais cette photo jusqu'à m'endormir.

Ce soir-là il y avait un violent orage qui n'était pas prévu au programme météo. Je regardais l'orage s'abattre sur la ville, je trouvais le bruit de la pluie et le grondement de l'orage extrêmement reposant. Quelques minutes plus tard le courant se coupa dans la chambre peut-être même dans le bâtiment entier, je ne savais pas et je m'en fichais un peu. Les éclairs déchirant le ciel sombre éclairaient en intermittence ma chambre plongée dans le noir, seul le petit panneau au-dessus de ma porte indiquant la sortie resta allumé.

Pendant de longues minutes je restais plongée dans la pénombre. L'odeur du brocoli avait embaumé toute la pièce, jusqu'à en avoir la nausée et le courant n'étais toujours pas revenu. Je finis par me lever de mauvaise grâce juste pour retirer le plateau dans le couloir afin de me débarrasser de cette mauvaise odeur.

Mes pieds nus frissonnèrent au contact froid du sol, nous étions déjà mi-décembre et la température continuait encore descendre et nous ne pouvions pas augmenter la puissance des radiateurs dans nos chambres. Foutus règles d'hôpitaux.

Je pris le petit plateau posé sur ma tablette à roulette avant de me diriger vers la porte de ma chambre. Enfilais au passage une robe de chambre prêté gracieusement par une infirmière, enfaîte, la plupart des affaires que je possédais à l'heure actuel étaient des dons ou des prêts sauf pour la veste en cuir et les autres habits que je portais le jour de mon arrivée. Ils étaient stockés dans le sac en plastique au fond de l'unique armoire de la chambre.

Je passais rapidement une tête hors de ma chambre entre-ouverte espérant tomber sur une infirmière ou un aide-soignant afin de confier mon plateau resté intact mais il n'y avait absolument personne, le couloir était complètement désert.

Mais le plus choquant était le lourd silence comme si l'hôpital tournait au ralenti suite à la coupure de courant.

Je m'avançais lentement dans le couloir, plateau à la main. Je finis par le déposer sur le grand chariot prévu à cet effet un peu plus loin mais bizarrement il était en travers du couloir et il n'y avait personne qui s'en occupait. D'habitude il y avait toujours une infirmière aux alentour.

Je commençais à faire demi-tour et fis quelques mètres quand j'entendis un hurlement strident suivit d'un bruit sourd. Je sursautais sur place, ma main se plaqua automatiquement sur mon cœur battant la chamade. Je me retournais vivement cherchant l'origine du bruit quand je vis une silhouette à moitié allongé juste derrière le chariot. Comment avais-je pu la rater ? Il faisait sombre mais le couloir restait faiblement éclairé par les panneaux lumineux.

J'entendis distinctement la silhouette gémir, je m'avançais prudemment, inquiète.

\- Hé ho ? ça va ? Vous vous êtes fait mal ?Appelais-je incertaine Je vais chercher un médecin débitais-je paniquée.

\- Aidez-moi … murmura la silhouette, je reconnu une voix féminine. Il arrive… Souffla-t-elle mal en point.

\- Euh.. Je ne suis pas médecin, je suis aussi une patiente et… Tentais-je d'expliquer tout en continuant à m'avancer vers la femme.

\- Il arrive ! S'écria-t-elle tout en s'effondrant par terre.

Je me précipitais vers elle, de long cheveux brun bouclé dissimulait son visage, elle ne portait pas de blouse pour les patients mais une veste verte et un jean complètement déchiré mais ce qui me cloua sur place fut sa jambe pliée dans un angle anormal. Je reculais d'un coup, choqué et horrifié par ma découverte.

\- Putain… jurais-je entre mes dents avant de revenir à ma position initiale. Madame ? Madame vous m'entendez ? Je vais chercher un médecin ! Ne bougez pas ! Ordonnais-je bien qu'elle ne puisse aller nulle part avec une jambe dans cet état.

Je me relevais aussitôt quand on m'agrippa soudainement la main, je baissais mes yeux sur la femme allongée, ses longs doigts fins était solidement enroulé autour de mon poignet. La femme tenta de se relever sans succès, son visage tourné ver le sol, ses cheveux faisant rempart entre nous.

\- C'est trop tard… Il est là lâcha-t-elle fatalement.

\- Hein ? Qui est là ? Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dîtes, écoutez vous êtes sûrement en état de choc je…

\- Il est làààààà hurla-t-elle comme une possédée tout en relevant son visage vers moi.

Mes poumons se vidèrent de tout oxygène et mon cœur cessa de battre durant une seconde qui sembla durer une éternité. J'étais pétrifiée d'horreur.

Vide.

Son visage était entièrement vide.

Elle n'avait ni bouche, ni yeux, pas de sourcil ni de nez.

Aucune expression.

Rien, il n'y avait absolument rien.

Je m'écartais d'un coup en hurlant de terreur jusqu'à m'écraser violemment sur le mur derrière moi avant de m'effondrer par terre. La femme rampa difficilement vers moi à cause de sa jambe blessée. Je me relevais précipitamment complètement paniquée et partit en courant loin de la femme sans visage.

Une seconde après j'arrivais dans ma chambre, je claquais la porte bruyamment et pris la chaise pour bloquer le poignet de la porte. Je reculais doucement guettant le moindre bruit mais il n'y avait plus rien.

\- Putain mais c'était quoi ce truc ?! répétais-je plusieurs fois tout en essayant de comprendre ce que je venais de voir ou de ne pas voir. Ce n'est pas possible … Je suis entrain de devenir folle alors que je m'agrippais la tête entre mes mains.

Au même moment je ressentis un long frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale, je tournais ma tête tout doucement derrière moi, c'est là que je le vis, dissimulée dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Une silhouette debout me fixant, j'entendais sa lourde respiration et une odeur d'eau de Cologne chic, elle me donna tout de suite la nausée, un dégoût profond me bloqua la gorge. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. L'orage continuait à gronder, la pluie battant contre la vitre, léchant les carreaux et les éclairs éclairant faiblement la pièce mais je n'entendais plus aucun son mis à part la respiration de l'individu.

Un homme se trouvait dans le coin de la chambre, je n'eus pas le temps de bien voir son visage trop obnubilé par ce qu'il tenait entre ces mains. Un voyant rouge clignotait. Une caméra reconnu-je aussitôt. Il leva la caméra devant son visage, il souriait tout en s'avançant vers moi, je reculais automatiquement avant de tomber sur le lit.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à penser correctement, j'étais entièrement paralysé par la peur. Je reculais aussi loin possible de l'homme à la caméra, mes mains agrippants le drap, mon cœur ne cessait de battre de plus en plus en vite. Je savais que je ne devais pas rester ici, que j'aurai dû crier à l'aide, juste faire quelque chose mais j'en étais incapable. J'étais juste tellement effrayée que je ne bougeais plus du tout alors que l'homme se trouvait à peine à un mètre du lit. Il leva la main vers moi, je m'éloignais de son contact et finis par me cacher sous mes draps comme ferai une enfant, pleurant, terrifiée par l'homme à la caméra. Je fermais les yeux de longues secondes, prostrée en position fœtal attendant le coup fatal.

Je sentis le lit s'affaisser tout doucement à ma droite, c'était la fin je le sentais. Je pleurais et gémissais pathétiquement de plus bel.

\- Je suis là murmura une voix d'ange. C'était à la fois doux et rassurant, mes larmes cessèrent aussitôt. Je sentie une sensation de fraîcheur extrême sur ma tête comme si on posait de la glace aussi légère qu'une plume. Au lieu de me crisper, cette sensation de froid se transforma en chaleur à l'intérieur de mon corps et se dispersa partout.

J'ouvrais doucement les yeux essayant d'apercevoir l'ange au travers du drap mais je ne vis rien. Je baissais tout doucement le drap et vit une tête penchée au-dessus de moi, à quelques centimètres de mon visage où deux yeux rouge sang me fixaient intensément, un sourire cruel déchirait ce visage angélique.

\- Oh tu es intéressante ! S'exclama-t-il réjouit avant de plonger dans mon cou. Je n'eus pas le temps d'avoir peur alors que la douleur me transperça de part en part. J'hurlais à me casser la voix.

* * *

\- Hey ! Réveille-toi ! S'exclama une voix.

J'ouvrais soudainement les yeux, la respiration saccadée, mes mains solidement accrochés aux draps. La lumière vive me déstabilisa quelques secondes puis je reconnu la silhouette de Christina penché au-dessus de moi.

\- Et bien ! On t'entendait hurler comme une folle depuis le couloir, est-ce que ça va ? Mauvais rêve hein… Ajouta-t-elle en voyant ma mine dépitée.

J'étais encore trop prise dans ce que je croyais avoir vécu que je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Je portais aussitôt ma main à ma clavicule, là où l'homme avait essayé de me mordre. Je sentis sous mes doigts la boursouflure habituelle qui était là depuis mon arrivée à l'hôpital.

Même les médecins avaient été sceptique quand à l'origine de cette blessure, il ignorait de quel animal cela pouvait provenir et si c'était un animal surtout… Après le cauchemar de cette nuit je commençais moi aussi à en douter.

\- J'ai… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé prononçais-je difficilement tout en me relevant de mon lit pour me mettre en position assise avant de me caler contre mon oreiller. Je ne pouvais pas de m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil dans le coin de la pièce mais l'homme et la caméra n'étaient plus là.

Christina me tendit un verre d'eau me coupant de la réflexion de mon rêve. Je bu goulûment mon verre d'eau avant de lui rendre et la remerciais d'un petit signe de tête.

\- Bon je vais te laisser te réveiller, prends ton temps, le médecin Cramwell viendra te voir dans la matinée, ok ? Continua-t-elle tout en notant quelque chose dans son carnet. Bon je vais voir mes autres patients ajouta-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre.

Je me rallongeais silencieusement dans mon lit, mon regard se tournant automatiquement vers la fenêtre et c'est là que je vis sur ma table de chevet à droite, le carnet que la psy m'avait donné.

\- Christina ! Appelais-je tout en me relevant soudainement tout en attrapant le carnet.

\- Oui ? Répondit-elle en faisant demi-tour.

\- C'est toi qui as récupéré le carnet ? Demandais-je tout en l'inspectant sous toute les coutures.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Répliqua-t-elle du tac o tac. C'est toi qui es allé le chercher au beau milieu de la nuit après le coupure de courant, au passage tu as flanqué une sacrée frousse à mon interne ajouta-t-elle tout en rigolant, d'ailleurs tiens ! Elle sortit de la poche de sa blouse blanche un paquet de gâteau au chocolat qu'elle me lança. Pour avoir effrayer l'interne dit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans le couloir tout en riant bruyamment.

Je restais de longues secondes à regarder le paquet de gâteau atterris sur la couverture jaune de mon lit avant de reporter mon attention sur le carnet. Je ne me rappelais pas de mettre lever la nuit pour aller le chercher dans la poubelle. Je me rappelle juste de … du visage, un frisson me traversa et je secouais la tête pour oublier.

\- Bon j'ai juste fait une petite crise de somnambulisme c'est tout murmurais-je pour moi-même afin de me rassurer. J'ouvris le tiroir avant d'y glisser le carnet. Tout va bien me répétais-je inlassablement avant de me rallonger. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, tout va bien, je ne suis pas folle…

**Tu en es sûre ?**

_**à suivre...**_

* * *

Ta da ! Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Dîtes-moi en commentaire !

Je me rappelle qu'au moment de l'écrire j'étais toute seule chez moi et je m'imaginais tellement bien la scène de l'hôpital que j'ai flippé ah ah..


	4. Chapter 3 : Nébuleuse

Bonjour à tous ! Heureuse de vous retrouver avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour vos retours en commentaires,** cela me motive à continuer à écrire et publier cette histoire.**

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires:**

**Fleur de Saint Foyer**: Bonjour à toi nouvelle lectrice, je tiens tout d'abord à te remercier d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis concernant mon histoire, et je suis très heureuse que ce nouveau personnage te plaise ! J'espère qu'elle continuera à te surprendre par la suite. Merci pour tes encouragements ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera aussi divertissant que les précédents ! Ps: j'adore ton pseudo.

**Pumsam**: Oui tout à fait ! Je me rappelle de ton pseudo ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir en commentaire, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours et que cette suite te surprenne aussi ! C'est mon but de forcer à vous poser des questions sur ce qu'il passé ... Tout sera expliqué et justifié en temps voulu ah ah patience ! Merci encore de suivre cette histoire après tout ce temps.

**Amel21**: Ah ah ! C'est mon but de vous faire flipper ! Et je suis très heureuse d'avoir réussi d'ailleurs ! Attaquer par un vampire ... Mais pas n'importe lequel... Pour la psy, pas trop de travail, juste une expérience personnelle mdr. J'espère que cette suite va te plaire !

**Mlodierm**: Je t'avoue que je me suis inspiré du film the Grudge, le deuxième pour être plus précise... Ce film m'a traumatisé. Durant cette scène, il y a bel et bien James mais pas que... Trois autres personnages ont fait leur apparition... A toi de devinez qui ! Le mystère va s'épaissir dans ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise !

**Paupau15**: Bonjour à toi nouvelle lectrice ! Je tiens tout d'abord à te remercier d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis concernant mon histoire et je suis très heureuse de voir qu'elle te plait ! En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre continuera à te divertir !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : ****Nébuleuse**

_Je restais de longues secondes à regarder le paquet de gâteau atterris sur la couverture jaune de mon lit avant de reporter mon attention sur le carnet. Je ne me rappelais pas de mettre lever la nuit pour aller le chercher dans la poubelle. Je me rappelle juste de … du visage, un frisson me traversa et je secouais la tête pour oublier._

_Bon j'ai juste fait une petite crise de somnambulisme c'est tout murmurais-je pour moi-même afin de me rassurer. J'ouvris le tiroir avant d'y glisser le carnet. Tout va bien me répétais-je inlassablement avant de me rallonger. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, tout va bien, je ne suis pas folle…_

_**Tu en es sûre ?**_

Je me relevais d'un coup complètement aux aguets, j'avais clairement entendu quelqu'un parler à haute voix. Je regardais par la porte afin de savoir si quelqu'un était rentrée mais il n'y avait personne.

\- Ok du calme, calme-toi répétais-je pour moi-même en glissant ma tête entre mes jambes. Tu as eu une nuit agitée…

\- Bonjour voisine !

\- Oh putain ! M'écriais-je en me relevant.

Le voisin de la chambre 207, l'homme aux mots croisés reconnus-je.

Il s'invita tout seul dans ma chambre, s'appuyant lourdement sur sa canne, traînant derrière lui sa jambe boiteuse. Il avait plus de 70 ans d'après ce que je savais et était venu à l'hôpital pour un triple pontage cardiaque mais je ne me rappelais toujours pas de ce prénom.

\- Alors bien dormi ? Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il continua à déblatérer tout seul. J'ai vraiment mal dormi cette nuit, leur matelas sont tellement mou et il y a eu un courant d'air froid toute la nuit. Je suis sûre que c'est cette cruche d'infirmière qui a oublié de fermer la fenêtre hier, elle a fait exprès j'en suis sûre ! Vous saviez..

Et voilà je savais que j'en avais pour au moins dix minutes de monologue, je me rallongeais dans mon lit tout en pestant contre cet invité indésirable. Je plaquais mon oreiller sur ma tête pour m'empêcher d'hurler sur le vieil homme. Il finit par s'assoir dans l'unique chaise de la chambre et sortit son mot croisé de la poche de son gilet.

\- Et cette orage cette nuit ! Incroyable ! Je me rappelle dans ma folle jeunesse quand j'avais le loisir de courir, oh ! Je ne vous ai pas dit que j'étais dans l'équipe d'athlétisme dans mon école ? J'étais le capitaine ! Et…

Est-ce que j'avais réalisé tellement de choses horribles dans mon passé que dieu avait décidé de me punir en m'envoyant le petit vieux de la chambre 207 pour me tenir compagnie ?

**Arrête de geindre. **

Je soulevais l'oreiller de ma tête et fusillais le petit vieux du regard.

\- Je ne geins pas réfutais-je acide.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Je sais, je vous disais que l'orage m'avait empêché de dormir cette nuit et vos hurlements ne m'ont pas aidé non plus, quoi que … ça a mis un peu d'animation dans l'équipe de nuit plaisanta-t-il tout en revenant sur son mot croisé.

\- Quel hurlement ? Questionnais-je avec crainte de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette nuit.

Il sembla pensif quelques instants avant de refermer son mot croisé et de le poser sur ses genoux

\- Oh je ne sais pas exactement, il paraît que vous avez foutu une sacrée trouille à une petite médecin, vous savez celle qui apprenne à devenir de vrai médecin narra le vieux.

\- Une interne répondis-je

\- Oui oui c'est bien cela, il y a eu des hurlements puis vous vous êtes enfuis en courant dans votre chambre et après plus rien. Vous ne vous en rappelez pas ? Demanda-t-il surpris

Je secouais la tête négativement, la gorge trop nouée pour dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Ça me rappelle mon fils, pendant des années il avait des terreurs nocturnes jusqu'à ses 12 ans. Il était assis sur son lit, les yeux écarquillés et fixes. Il hurlait comme s'il subissait la pire torture au monde. Nous ne pouvions rien faire pour le soulager avec ma pauvre Mona, nous nous sentions désemparés.

Sa voix s'éteignit doucement à la fin de sa phrase et sembla se perdre pendant quelques secondes dans ses pensées.

\- Et comment il a fait pour ne plus avoir… Ces terreurs nocturnes ? Demandais-je curieuse.

Il releva la tête vers moi brusquement, son mouvement fut tellement rapide que j'eu peur qu'il ne se fasse un torticolis.

\- Il est mort annonça-t-il le visage vide d'expression.

\- Oh… Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous faire revivre de mauvais souvenir je…

\- Ce n'est rien mon petit me coupa gentiment le vieux monsieur. J'ai appris à vivre avec depuis le temps expliqua-t-il comme si c'était normal.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la chambre après cette révélation qui fut interrompu par l'arrivée du docteur Cramwell. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de le voir. Le monsieur de la 207 s'en allant tranquillement tout en me souhaitant une bonne journée comme si on était devenu les meilleurs amis du monde.

Une nouvelle vague de remord s'installa en voyant ce vieil homme qui vivait avec le souvenir de la mort de son fils. Pendant une seconde je m'étais réjouis de ne pas connaître ce sentiment avant de me fustiger pour cette idée stupide, une autre phrase que j'aurai pu rajouter dans le carnet…

Cramwell passa en revenu mes derniers scanners de mon cerveau, se réjouissait de ne voir aucune séquelle physique puis examina le reste de mon corps.

\- Les jambes et les bras ont repris un peu de masse musculaire, les petits exercices par l'ergothérapeute vous ont fait du bien on dirait commenta le docteur. Il ouvrit de nouveau mon dossier, vos derniers tests sont vraiment bons, un quasi sans faute sur la culture générale, quelques lacunes sur les mathématiques mais rien d'inquiétant, le test de logique était plutôt bon. Je suis vraiment très satisfait de votre travail ! Vous n'avez perdu aucune faculté et…

\- A part ma mémoire réfutais-je malgré moi.

Il referma le dossier avant de venir s'asseoir à mes côtés. Il sentait bon, un mélange de bois de santal et d'épices chaudes.

\- J'ai parlé hier avec le docteur Mallory, elle est confiante quant à votre guérison et je le suis aussi. Cette idée de carnet et une bonne idée, ça peut vous aider m'encouragea-t-il.

\- Je vais essayer répondis-je de mauvaise grâce.

\- Parfait ! C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre ! Conclu-t-il en se relevant du lit. Oh ! Une dernière chose, les deux inspecteurs veulent revenir pour vous poser quelques questions, pour être honnête je n'ai pas eu trop le choix ajouta-t-il en voyant mon air renfrogné face à cette nouvelle. Vous êtes en bonne santé et ils ont lourdement insisté… J'ai fait mon maximum pour retarder ce moment malheureusement ma hiérarchie a déjà donné son accord…

\- Je comprends ne vous en fait pas. Je savais qu'ils allaient revenir… Même si je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi soufflais-je lassée de revoir ces deux inspecteurs posant des questions auquel je serai incapable de répondre.

\- A ce que j'ai compris je crois qu'ils ont de nouveaux éléments sur une enquête et ils veulent confirmer quelque chose en venant vous voir… Je vous avoue que l'on ne m'a pas tout dévoiler. Je suis désolée de ne pas vous être plus utile se désola Cramwell. Cependant je peux demander à Monsieur Bertillon de vous laisser tranquille si vous le souhaitez ? Proposa-t-il en contrepartie.

Sa proposition me fit sourire mais je refusais gentiment. Monsieur Bertillon de la 207 alors…

\- Je n'aime toujours pas les mots croisés mais sa présence reste acceptable dans ma chambre rigolais-je.

\- Soit ! Alors je n'ai plus rien à faire ici ! Il récupéra sa pile de dossier avant de sortir hors de ma chambre. Passez une bonne journée !

\- Quelques minutes plus tard, Bertillon fit son retour et pour une fois je ressentie un léger sentiment de plaisir à avoir de la compagnie. Ma chambre d'hôpital me sembla moins vide d'un coup.

Je ne savais pas à quel moment je mettais assoupie mais à mon réveil, mon regarde tomba directement sur la chaise vide, Bertillon n'était plus là. Je ne me rappelais pas quand il était reparti dans sa propre chambre. En m'asseyant dans le lit, j'entendis quelque chose tomber par terre, comme un petit claquement. Je regardais par-dessus le lit et c'est là que je le vis.

Le cahier.

Je me baissais pour le ramasser, j'étais persuader de l'avoir rangé dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet. Et puis je vis les traces noires sur mes doigts, je cherchais tout autour de moi pour comprendre d'où pouvais provenir ces tâches. Enfin, je trouvais coincée sous ma jambe, un crayon de papier noir.

Je ressentis à ce moment précis un très mauvais pressentiment, une sensation de malaise indescriptible. Je tenais dans ma main gauche le crayon et de l'autre le cahier. Je savais ce qu'il s'était produit et pourtant je ne voulais pas savoir.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir le carnet, mon cœur était complètement affolé. Il y avait juste deux mots d'écrit sur la première page, deux mots qui me paralysa entièrement.

_"Pas seul."_

Je rejetais le carnet comme s'il m'avait brûlé, la panique s'installa en moi en quelques secondes. Je savais que c'était moi enfin ma main avait écrit ces mots et pourtant j'étais incapable de me rappeler de les avoir écrits.

Je me levais précipitamment et m'engouffrais dans la salle de bain, ouvrit le robinet et lavais mes mains rigoureusement, frottant plus fort que nécessaire. Je frottais jusqu'à qu'elles deviennent rouge et me fassent mal.

J'en voulais à la psy d'avoir proposé sa stupide idée de journal, j'en voulais à la Terre entière que personne ne puisse me dire qui j'étais réellement. Mais surtout je m'en voulais d'oublier toutes ces choses que je faisais sans en avoir conscience.

Attrapant le lavabo de chaque côté, je me regardais dans le miroir essayant vainement de trouver une explication rationnelle à tout ce bordel. D'habitude j'évitais de me regarder dans le miroir, ça me mettait un peu mal à l'aise, j'ignorais la raison.

Je pris le temps de m'observer vraiment, ils avaient rasé mon crâne pour l'opération il y a maintenant plus de trois mois, depuis mes cheveux repoussaient assez vite. Si je voulais être honnête avec moi-même je ressemblais à un petit kiwi.

Je me fustigeais pour penser à ce genre de chose superficiel alors que j'avais la nette impression de perdre complètement la boule.

\- Je ne suis pas folle dis-je au miroir. J'ai juste écrit ces mots dans un moment de fatigue extrême et je ne m'en rappelle pas c'est tout concluais-je satisfaite de moi.

J'ouvris en grand la porte de la salle de bain avant de plisser les yeux en voyant le journal poser au pied de mon lit.

\- A nous deux marmonnais-je en m'avançant déterminée à ne plus me laisser aller à mes émotions.

Je pris le carnet à deux mains, l'ouvrit une seconde fois.

\- Les mots sont toujours là constatais-je déçue. Je soufflais avant de tourner une autre page, ce que je vis me sidéra.

C'était l'esquisse grossière d'une maison ou plus précisément le porche d'une maison. On y apercevait quelques marches, un banc et la porte de la maison.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ? Je tournais une autre page. Une petite camionnette était dessinée, ce n'était pas évident mais elle était identifiable grâce son plateau à l'arrière. Bordel… Soufflais-je choquée, je tournais une autre page à la fois excitée et paniquée par ce que j'allais découvrir mais il n'y avait plus rien.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir un peu déçu de ne pas avoir plus mais aussi complètement effrayée par ma découverte. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais incapable d'expliquer pourquoi une voiture et une maison était dessiné dans ce cahier. Était-ce un souvenir ? Était-ce ma maison et ma voiture ? Ou … ? J'ignorais de quoi il s'agissait.

Je refermais le cahier dépité de ne pas trouver une quelconque explication pour ces deux dessins. Les deux mots pouvaient signifier beaucoup de choses mais la suite… Je restais perplexe. Ma première réaction était de trouver de suite la psy pour lui montrer le cahier et pourtant quelque chose au fond de moi m'en empêchait.

Je ne pouvais pas juste lui dire que je ne me rappelais pas de mettre lever en pleine nuit pour récupérer le carnet au fond d'une poubelle puis de dessiner comme une enfant une maison et une voiture. Elle me prendra pour une folle et j'irai tout droit chez les fous !

Pour la première fois depuis mon réveil j'étais terrifiée.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**_Et voilà ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Dîtes-moi en commentaire, merci ! _**


	5. Chapter 4 : Céphéides

Bonjour à tous et **Bonne année 2020 ** **! ****Je vous souhaite beaucoup de courage pour cette nouvelle année! **J'espère que vous avez passé de belle fête de fin d'année! Heureuse de vous retrouver avec un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise!

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Selmacke**** :** Coucou, je suis heureux de voir que tu comme motivation pour rechercher ton mot de passe! Je suis contente que cette nouvelle partie te plaise et j'espère que la suite le sera aussi, merci pour ton soutien! Crois-moi tu en auras pas finis de moi haïr à chaque fin de chapitre ah ah!

**Fleur de Saint Foyer** : Mon dieu a chaque fois que je lis ton pseudo, je le trouve tellement stylé! Je trouve ça sympa le côté un peu bizarre du cerveau humain, je ne sais pas ce que le subconscient fait en notre absence et tout ... J'adore! Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel subconscient ... Je crois que j'aime faire souffrir mon personnage principal ah ah. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de commenter.

**Laura6345 :** Bonjour à toi nouvelle lectrice! Je tiens tout d'abord à te remercier pour avoir pris les temps de moi donner ton avis. Je suis très heureuse que l'histoire te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira l'espoir plus!

**Mlodierm :** Merci! J'espère que tu as passé de belles fêtes de fin d'année, je te souhaite aussi une merveilleuse année 2020! J'ai fais le choix de bien poser le décor pour ce début de deuxième partie, je ne voulais pas tomber dans la facilité et que tout se passe trop vite, je comprend ta frustration concernant le manque d'action et le fait qu'on ne sache pas ce qui lui arrive réellement, patience! Je peux te promettre que tu ne seras pas déçu ah ah! Merci encore pour avoir pris le temps de moi donner ton avis et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira!

**Wyldya**: Bonjour à toi nouvelle lectrice ... Et Wahou ... Ton commentaire m'a vraiment touché, j'aurai presque envie de répondre en message privé mais impossible du coup ah ah. Ta remarque concernant le passé d'Erica est juste, enfin presque ... Tout sera enfin révélé dans cette deuxième partie! Je suis contente de voir que tu es sensible à mon humour. Je savais qu'un jour, quelqu'un remarquait toutes mes connexions par rapport à la musique! Je ne suis pas musicien mais je trouve la musique vitale, et puis n'importe quel musique, style, instrument, chant nous fais penser à un moment de notre vie, c'est ce que je veux transmettre dans cette histoire. Si tu as pu t'y retrouver et peut-être te perdre alors j'ai touché le saint Graal! Chaque histoire a un fond de vérité qu'elle soit belle ou moche, avec quelques modifications et imaginations, nous pouvons créer un univers juste à nous. Alors, merci.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Céphéides**

Je _refermais le cahier dépité de ne pas trouver une explication quelconque pour ces deux dessins. Les deux mots ont signifié beaucoup de choses mais la suite… Je restais perplexe. Ma première réaction était de trouver de suite la psy pour lui montrer le cahier et pourtant quelque chose a choisi au fond de moi m'en empêchait._

_Je ne pouvais pas juste lui dire que je ne me rappelais pas mettre le levier en pleine nuit pour récupérer le carnet au fond d'une poubelle puis de dessiner comme un enfant une maison et une voiture. Elle me tient pour une folle et j'irai tout droit chez les fous!_

_Pour la première fois depuis mon réveil j'étais terrifiée._

* * *

\- Comment savoir si une personne est folle? Répéta la psy sceptique

\- Oui répondis-je impatiente de connaître la réponse.

\- Comment savoir si une personne est atteinte d'un trouble de la personnalité? Reformula-t-elle

\- Ça revient à la même chose, peu importe le mot utilisé répliquais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je me demande pourquoi vous souhaiteriez connaître cette réponse mais on y reviendra plus tard. Pour répondre à votre question, il n'existe pas un top 5 des règles ou astuces pour reconnaître une personne souffrant d'un problème ou de plusieurs problèmes de personnalité si c'était ça que vous vouliez savoir.

Je fus légèrement déçu mais je ne le montrais pas.

\- Souvent les personnes ayant ses problèmes ne savent pas même. Ils ne sont pas rendus compte de ce qu'ils font depuis eux pour tout ce qui est normal. Il existe différentes formes de troubles de la personnalité, certains sont plus marqués que d'autres comme les schizophrènes, ils sont coupés de la réalité, ont des hallucinations, entendent des voix etc… Il y a tellement de symptômes pour cette maladie qu'elle peut être facilement identifiable comparer aux personnes bipolaires par exemple. C'est caractérisé comme un trouble de l'humeur en psychiatrie mais cette maladie reste assez méconnue et effraie car elle peut être plus difficile à détecter. Un passage de deux humeurs extrêmes, une folie maniaco-dépressive pour le dire plus simplement.

\- Et vous pensez qu'une personne qui pourrait voir des choses ou entendre des voix sans qu'elle ne souffre de troubles de la personnalité existe?

Elle resta silencieuse longuement, réfléchissant à ma question.

\- Je pense que ça sera un cas intéressant prononça-t-elle doucement bien qu'une maladie se rapproche de votre idée. Trouble dissociatif de l'identité ou de la personnalité multiple plus simplement annonça-t-elle.

\- C'est-à-dire?

\- Ce sont des personnes qui souffrent d'un dédoublement de personnalité. Elle abrite une autre personne qui est complètement différente de leur personnalité habituelle ou actuelle je devrai dire.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible? Comment une personne peut être finalement quelqu'un d'autre? C'est complètement f ..

\- Fou? Oui je pense que c'est la maladie qui se rapproche le plus de la définition de la folie pour reprendre votre terme. Une de mes collègues à un patient qui s'est forgé vingt-trois personnalités différentes, hommes, femmes, enfants confondus.

\- C'est impossible! Répliquais-je abasourdis.

\- C'est la façon qu'il a choisi de protéger ou la façon dont son cerveau a décidé de protéger plus simplement. C'est involontaire et pourtant chacune de ses personnalités à un rôle spécifique pour garder l'équilibre. C'est impressionnant reconnu la psy, presque admiratif.

\- J'ignorais que de tel personne existait… Murmurais-je secouer par cette révélation. A côté, ma perte de mémoire c'est du gâteau…

\- Serait-ce un début de point positif pour la perte de mémoire? Plaisanta gentiment la psy.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rigoler un peu. Je pris conscience au moment de rire que c'était une première depuis mon réveil. Et ça l'était là plus vu que je rigolais sur ma perte de mémoire.

\- Alors dîtes-moi pourquoi toutes ces questions? Repris la psy plus sérieusement.

Je me mordillais la lèvre, ne sachant pas comment expliquer la sensation que je ressentais depuis quelques jours maintenant. J'étais persuadé d'avoir entendu une voix distincte et plusieurs fois et je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer sans parler de ce cauchemar si réaliste. Rien que d'y repenser j'en avais des frissons.

\- Par moment j'ai l'impression de perdre la tête commençais-je, je ne saurai pas commentateur l'expliquer mais j'ai cette sensation étrange de ne pas être… Moi-même ...

\- C'est possible que cette sensation que vous décrivez soit un effet secondaire de votre perte de mémoire. Votre corps essaye de s'adapter à cette situation et ...

\- Non ! Coupais-je plus froidement que voulu. Vous ne comprenez pas! Il y a des moments où j'ai des blancs et qu '…

**Arrête! **

Je me stoppais aussitôt, j'avais clairement entendu une voix et ce n'était pas la psy. Je levais les yeux vers elle pour savoir si elle n'avait pas entendu aussi, mais non, elle m'observait calmement.

\- Tout Va Bien ? Me demanda-t-elle soucieuse de savoir pourquoi je m'étais arrêtée en plein milieu de ma phrase.

\- Je… Bredouillais-je incertaine de ce que je devais dire.

\- Oui? Encouragea-t-elle

\- Je… ça va mais là je crois que je ne me sens pas pas bien dis-je en moi levant soudainement de ma chaise. Désolée, je dois y aller annonçant-je en moi précipitant hors du bureau et couru jusque dans ma chambre, je manquais de renverser au passage une petite vieille qui me barrait la route.

Je fonçais dans ma salle de bain et fermais la porte derrière moi, je me remis aussitôt face au miroir accroché au-dessus du lavabo.

\- T'es qui à la fin? Demandais-je excédée au reflet dans le miroir.

J'attendis plusieurs longues minutes pour avoir une réponse mais rien, plus aucune voix ne parlait.

\- Je deviens complètement barge… Murmurais-je en moi tapant la tête avec la paume de ma main.

_Toc toc toc_

\- Mademoiselle? Appela une voix masculine derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

Sûrement un des infirmiers que la psy a appelé pour vérifier mon état pestais-je.

\- Oui? Répondis-je incertaine, je .. Je sors dans une minute, je ne me sentais pas très bien c'est pour ça que je suis sortie précipitamment de mon rendez-vous tentais-je expliquer maladroitement.

Je me passe rapidement de l'eau froide sur le visage, pris une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte et de plaquer sur mon visage un faux sourire.

Que je perdais très rapidement en voyant que ce n'était pas un médecin ou infirmier qui m'attendais derrière la porte mais les deux inspecteurs de la dernière fois.

* * *

Dire que j'étais stressée était un euphémisme. J'étais assise raide comme un piquet sur la chaise en plastique, mes principaux posés sur mes genoux de manière peu naturelle face aux deux policiers.

Le plus âgé dont je ne me souviens pas du nom, était assis en face de moi, les jambes légèrement écartées, les coudes posés sur ses cuisses. Je me rappelle juste d'une veste en cuir limé sur les bords lors de la dernière visite. Le second policier, le plus jeune était négligemment posé contre la petite table près de la fenêtre derrière son collègue, son regard ne cessait de me scruter avec beaucoup trop d'intérêt à mon goût. Je me retenais de dire quoi que ce soit de désagréable, j'étais beaucoup trop mal à l'aise pour oser dire quoi que ce soit. Après les quelques banalités d'usage sur mon état de santé et le constat évident de mon manque de souvenirs.

Les deux inspecteurs ne semblaient pas surpris, ils auraient dû être déjà au courant de mon état depuis le début. Cela me met mal à l'aise, je pensais naïvement pendant quelques secondes qu'ils s'étaient déplacés principalement pour cette raison.

\- Voyez mademoiselle continua prudemment le plus vieux inspecteur, nous travaillons sur une… Enfin plusieurs cas de disparitions à Seattle depuis plusieurs mois.

\- Je sais que vous l'avez dit la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré répondis-je doucement ne voyant pas le lien avec moi.

\- C'est exact confirma-t-il, cependant un élément en particulier à retenu notre attention pendant notre enquête. Nous avons retrouvé une des victimes, décédé malheureusement.

\- Oh… je… je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Vous pensiez que je connaissais cette personne en particulier? Demandais-je le cœur battant de plus en plus rapidement. Mes mains moites serrant inconsciemment mes genoux.

\- On ne le sait pas encore avoua-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence qui me paru des minutes. Cependant un élément présente sur la victime est assez… Troublant je dois avouer.

\- Je ne comprends pas murmurais-je de plus en plus perdu par la tournure de la conversation.

\- La cicatrice à votre cou intervint soudainement le deuxième inspecteur en s'approchant.

Je porte automatiquement ma droite principale au niveau de ma clavicule, je frissonnais légèrement au contact de mes doigts sur mon cou. Depuis mon réveil je ne supporte aucun contact extérieur sur cette cicatrice étrange. Les chirurgiens et médecins n'ont aucune idée de son origine.

\- J'ignore comment je me suis faite cette cicatrice répliquais-je vivement. Mon regard passait d'un inspecteur à un autre. Je ne sais pas de quand elle date et…

Je fus vite coupé quand le jeune inspecteur brandit devant moi une photo d'une cicatrice en gros plan semblable à la mienne bien que celle-ci était boursouflé déchiqueté. Je retenais tant bien que mal une exclamation d'horreur en voyant cette blessure. Je préférais éviter d'imaginer l'état du reste du corps.

\- Eilish… Grogna l'inspecteur contre les méthodes de son collègue.

\- C'est une fille d'à peine 15 ans bénéficiant de l'inspecteur tout en balançant la photo devant mes yeux.

Je pris la photo à deux mains sans lui demander son accord, je ne contrôlais plus mes membres, j'étais comme anesthésiée tout en m'imprégnant de la blessure sur la photo.

\- On l'a retrouvé il y a deux semaines pas loin de là où on vous a découverte. Votre cicatrice est similaire à la différence qu'elle est cicatrisée et que vous êtes toujours en vie! Attaqua-t-il injustement.

\- Eilish ça suffit! Intervint le premier inspecteur en se levant soudainement et s'opposa à son collègue.

J'entendais ce qu'ils disaient et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux du cou de la jeune fille. Ça aurait pu être moi. Mon cou me picota furieusement au même moment, j'imaginais sans peine toute la douleur de cette blessure au travers de la photographie.

Une tâche rouge, pas plus grosse qu'une goutte d'eau tomba soudainement sur la photo.

Je touchais aussitôt mon nez par réflexe croyant que ce sang a provoqué de moi mais il n'y avait rien, aucune trace de sang sur mes doigts. Je baissais de nouveau mes yeux sur la photo mais la goutte de sang avait disparu.

\- Le sang murmurais-je à haute voix, où est le sang? Répétais-je perdue.

\- Commentez le saviez-vous? Coupa soudainement le vieil inspecteur en tournant de nouveau vers moi, les yeux légèrement plissés.

\- Quoi? Répondis-je complètement sonné par la situation.

\- Comment êtes-vous au courant pour le sang? Commentaire saviez-vous qu'on lui a prélevé du sang?

\- Hein? Je ne comprends pas, sur lui a prélevé du sang? Questionnais-je incertaine.

\- Vous venez de dire où est le sang? C'est bien vos mots non? Répéta le deuxième inspecteur vivement.

\- Oui bien sûr mais je ne parle pas pas de ça je… M'embrouillais-je en voyant les deux inspecteurs échanger un regard de connivence.

Je commençais à avoir de plus en plus chaud, je sentais les gouttes de transpirations coulant le long de mon dos, ma tête me faisant de plus en plus mal, tout mon esprit s'embrouillait. Je ne savais pas si je devais croire ce que je venais de voir.

\- Mademoiselle vous devez tout nous dire, le moindre élément dont vous vous souvenez continuellement le vieil inspecteur.

\- Pourquoi avoir parler du sang? Poursuivi le deuxième inspecteur.

\- Vous vous rappelez de quelque chose? Dîtes-nous reprit l'autre.

A chaque fois qu'un des inspecteurs ouvrés la bouche pour moi dire quelque chose ou moi poser une question, j'avais l'impression d'assister à un match de boxe sauf que c'était moi sur le ring recevant les coups sans pouvoir me protéger.

Je me relevais d'un coup, la photo toujours coïncidée entre mes doigts, j'avais besoin de respirer, de comprendre ce qu'ils me disaient, un goût amer et désagréable était coïncidé dans ma gorge, ma respiration s'emballait, je chancelais avec difficulté jusqu'à la fenêtre dans l'espoir de l'entrepôt pour avoir un peu d'air. Il me fallait de l'air. Maintenant.

\- Mademoiselle? Appela une voix qui me semblait lointaine.

Puis je senties une présence derrière moi, une sueur froide s'écoula le long de mon dos tandis qu'une main froide se posa sur mon épaule droite avant de me tirer brusquement en arrière.

\- Comme tu es intéressant gronda une voix monstrueuse à mon oreille.

Je poussais un hurlement de terreur alors qu'on me déchirait ma chaire.

**à suivre ...**

* * *

**Alors comment avez-vous trouver ce nouveau chapitre? Dîtes-moi vos suppositions concernant ce chapitre en commentaire! Merci encore!**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Lumière cendrée

Bonjour à tous ! Et oui vous ne rêvez pas ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise !

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires:**

**Bluemiroir**: Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter et de mettre mon histoire en favoris ! J'espère que le confinement se déroule bien chez toi. J'aime bien ta théorie, elle est vraiment intéressante ! Ton souhait va bientôt être exhaussé ! Ah ah ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire !

**Jeni74** : Hello ! Merci pour ton retour sur le précédent chapitre, ah ah je peux comprendre ta frustration mais je peux te promettre que la suite de l'histoire vaut le coup. C'est vrai que pour le moment on ne sait pas où va Erica et elle-même est encore plus perdu que toi et c'est le but ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te redonneras la pêche pour continuer à suivre cette histoire !

**Marie**: Bonjour à toi nouvelle lectrice ! Je tiens tout d'abord à te remercier d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton appréciation concernant mon histoire. Je suis très heureuse de savoir que celle-ci te plait ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te satisferas.

**Mimi** : Bonjour à toi nouvelle lectrice, et merci d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis et merci d'avoir remarquer les deux mots qui dans la phrase qui ne voulaient rien dire... J'ai corrigé. Le site change parfois les mots au moment où je publie. Du coup principale = main et chaise = chaire. Je pense que tu comprendras mieux la fin maintenant ah ah ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te fera oublié la fin bizarre du chapitre précédent !

**HeavenQuill** : Hello ! Je t'ai répondu en message privée. Ma réponse était un peu longue et du coup je ne voulais pas le poster ici. PS: Désolé je me suis rendu compte que j'ai écorché ton pseudo dès la première phrase en oubliant le "u" SORRY...

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_Je me relevais d'un coup la photo toujours coincée entre mes doigts, j'avais besoin de respirer, de comprendre ce qu'ils me disaient, un goût amer et désagréable était coincé dans ma gorge, ma respiration s'emballait, je chancelais avec difficulté jusqu'à la fenêtre dans l'espoir de l'entre ouvrir afin d'avoir un peu d'air. Il me fallait de l'air. Maintenant. _

_\- - Mademoiselle ? Appela une voix qui me semblait lointaine._

_Je sentis une présence derrière moi, une sueur froide s'écoula le long de mon dos tandis qu'une main glacée se posa sur mon épaule droite avant de me tirer brusquement en arrière._

_\- Comme tu es intéressante gronda une voix monstrueuse à mon oreille._

_Je poussais un hurlement de terreur alors qu'on me déchirait ma chaire_.

* * *

Quand je rouvris les yeux, je constatais que je n'étais plus dans ma chambre à l'hôpital, les inspecteurs n'étaient plus là ni l'autre présence…

J'étais allongée sur un canapé, face à une grande baie vitrée où le soleil entrait allègrement, réchauffant ainsi la pièce. J'apercevais la cime de grands arbres à travers la vitre. Une terrasse en bois moderne se fondait parfaitement dans cette nature verdoyante. L'intérieure dans la maison ressemblait à une couverture de magasine de décoration, chaque objet avait une place spécifique et logique.

Au moment où je voulu me redresser je sentis des doigts froids glisser sur mon crâne, je me crispais aussitôt. Je n'étais pas seulement allongée sur un canapé, ma tête reposait sur les genoux de quelqu'un.

Je n'osais pas bouger d'un millimètre, et refusais de tourner ma tête vers le propriétaire des doigts qui couraient sur mon crâne. Aucune respiration, ni chaleur ne se dégageait de l'individu. Si je ne sentais pas les caresses mécaniques sur mon crâne, j'aurais eu l'impression de dormir sur un cadavre… Je me sentais oppresser d'un coup, la terreur me submergea complètement.

Une légère berceuse résonna dans la pièce, une musique douce et rassurante, la chanson d'une mère pour rassurer son enfant terroriser, c'était presque familier comme situation. En l'espace de quelques secondes je me sentis beaucoup mieux d'un coup.

\- Te souviens-tu de ta promesse ? Demanda une voix angélique tout en continuant ses caresses.

\- Que … Quelle promesse ? Questionnais-je malgré moi. L'appréhension et la curiosité me tordant le ventre.

\- De tous nous protéger, poursuivis la voix féminine délicate.

\- Qui, comment… ? Bredouillais-je de plus ne plus perdue par la situation étrange.

\- Tu sais quoi faire. N'aie pas peur, tu n'es pas seule me rassura-t-elle tout en continuant son étreinte.

\- Mais… Protestais-je en essayant de me lever mais je n'arrive pas à bouger un seul muscle de mon corps. J'avais l'impression de peser des tonnes.

Une rafale de vent glaciale s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la pièce et le soleil commença légèrement à décliner, des nuages assombrirent le ciel de plus en plus et bientôt il fit complètement noir dehors comme si le soleil avait été aspiré. Les caresses s'arrêtèrent soudainement, l'atmosphère se fit plus lourde et inquiétante. L'ambiance auparavant rassurante et maternelle changea radicalement.

\- Si tu ne fais rien chuchota la voix à mon oreille plus froidement, elle sera comme toi dit-elle.

\- Elle ? Demandais-je complètement terrorisée et perdue en me recroquevillant sur moi-même.

Et là apparu de nul part, un nourrisson de quelques mois allongé sur le tapis à quelques mètres de moi, éclairé seulement par un spot lumineux venant du ciel comme dans une pièce de théâtre.

\- Regarde… poursuivis la voix sinistre à mon oreille.

Un homme entra en scène à son tour, marcha jusqu'au tapis, observa l'enfant pendant quelques secondes. Se baissa et ramassa le bébé dans ses bras, je n'aperçus que le sourire sinistre qui se dessina sur ces lèvres, l'enfant gazouillas joyeusement entre ces mains. Il s'éloigna dos à moi le bébé avec lui.

Je devais l'arrêter, je le sentais et j'essayais de me relever pour le poursuivre mais j'en étais incapable, la personne sur qui j'étais allongée m'empêcha de bouger d'un centimètre, j'avais beau essayer de me débattre et de crier pour que l'homme s'arrête mais celui-ci continua à s'éloigner de plus en plus jusqu'à que je le perde dans le noir complet.

Je finis par me tourner complètement vers l'individu, ce que je vis me cloua sur place.

C'était moi.

La personne sur qui j'étais allongée me ressemblais comme deux gouttes d'eau a quelques différences notables. Elle avait des cheveux brun coupé assez court mais c'est surtout son regard qui me déstabilisa. Ses yeux étaient froids et déterminées. Elle me fit un sourire carnassier avant de me pousser brutalement par terre, me toisant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Si tu ne te dépêche pas, tu ne pourras pas la sauver rigola-t-elle amèrement avant de tendre la main vers moi pour m'aider à me relever.

Je la regardais sans comprendre.

\- Il est temps que tu te bouges. Ils ont besoin de toi ajouta-t-elle en me faisant un petit signe de la tête derrière moi.

Je me retournais avec appréhension, plusieurs silhouettes au loin apparurent les unes après les autres mais je n'arrivais pas à correctement les distinguer. Ils étaient flous, comme si je regardais à travers une vitre opaque. L'une d'entre elles attira particulièrement mon attention, quelque chose se dégageait de cet individu mais je ne saisissais pas la raison. Je me tournais une nouvelle fois vers mon double.

\- M'aideras-tu ? Demandais-je en tendant ma main vers elle. Je ne savais d'où me venait cette assurance soudaine. Je ne comprenais pas ce que je devais accomplir.

\- Toujours répliqua-t-elle confiante en me relavant d'un coup sec.

Une lumière vive m'éblouissait pendant une seconde alors qu'une main ferme me soutenu fermement quand je me relevais.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Cramwell en m'aidant à me stabiliser sur mes jambes.

\- Hein ? Je regardais tout autour de moi, j'étais de nouveau dans ma chambre d'hôpital.

\- Tout va bien me rassura Cramwell, vous avez eu une crise de panique avant de perdre connaissance pendant quelques secondes ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard noir derrière moi. Je tournais la tête pour voir les deux inspecteurs à l'entrée de ma chambre.

\- Oh… Soufflais-je en me stabilisant sur mes jambes avec l'aide de Cramwell qui me conduisit jusqu'à mon lit où je m'allongeais.

Je me sentais nauséeuse, fatiguée et un mal de crâne commençait à me torturer lentement. J'essayais en vain de me rappeler de mon rêve, je me souvenais de quelques éléments mais tout me semblait flou ou illogique.

\- Reposez-vous recommanda Cramwell, je repasserai tout à l'heure. Je dois m'entretenir avec les inspecteurs un instant ajouta-t-il d'une voix tendue.

J'acquiesçais en dodelinant de la tête, la fatigue me tomba dessus. Je suivi du regard le docteur quitter ma chambre. Il ne ferma pas complètement la porte de celle-ci et j'eue l'occasion d'entendre quelques mots de leur conversation.

\- Docteur ...Commença l'inspecteur Eilish mais il fut coupé par Cramwell.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous espériez en harcelant ma patiente comme ça ? S'énerva Cramwell. Vous débarquez, vous la poussez à bout et provoquez une crise de panique ! Elle commence enfin à accepter sa situation et vous ruinez tous ces efforts.

\- Docteur reprit calmement l'inspecteur Birmes. Vous savez parfaitement que nous sommes actuellement sur une enquête délicate qui nous dirige vers votre patiente. Nous avons aucune idée de la manière dont elle est reliée à cette histoire mais je sens au fond de mes tripes qu'il y a un lien, je le sens !

\- Inspecteurs coupa le docteur Cramwell, je crois que vous ne saisissez pas l'ensemble de la situation. Elle a perdu tous ces repères, elle a besoin de calme et de patience pour retrouver ses souvenirs mais surtout pour Se retrouver elle-même tout simplement répliqua mon médecin.

\- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là se désola le vieil inspecteur. Si nous sommes venus jusqu'ici ce n'est pas… Puis ils s'éloignèrent progressivement de la chambre et je perdis peu à peu leur conversation. La fatigue et le stresse durant l'après-midi eurent raison de moi et je finis par m'endormir.

* * *

Au moment où j'émergeais, je ne fus pas surprise de découvrir Monsieur Bertillon résolvant ces mots croisés assis toujours sur la même chaise à droite de mon lit.

\- Bonjour mon petit dit-il joyeusement en découvrant que j'étais réveillée. Avec vous au moins on ne s'ennuie pas ! Il posa son cahier de mots croisés sur ces genoux.

\- Contente de voir que je suis une telle source d'amusement pour vous râlais-je tout en me relevant de ma position allongée.

\- Ah ah ! Les hôpitaux c'est comme les cours de récrés, tout se sait ici, la moindre disputes, amourettes ou rumeurs exposa-t-il avec nonchalance les deux mains posées sur sa canne devant lui.

\- J'ai juste eu un mal à l'aise rien d'autre réfutais-je

\- Oui oui… Et deux inspecteurs qui ne cessent de revenir pour poser des questions répondit-il tout en revenant sur sa grille de mots croisés.

\- Comment … ? Oh ! Et puis zut .. Oublier, vous me fatiguez déjà marmonnais-je tout en me glissant au fond de mon lit, je finis par lui tourner le dos.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous boudez ? Questionna-t-il. Je ne répondis rien. Hmm non ce n'est pas ça.. Vous êtes inquiètes affirma-t-il sûre de lui.

Je me tournais de mauvaise grâce vers lui. Reconnaissant qu'il n'eût pas tout à fait tord sur ce dernier point.

\- Oui je suis un peu inquiète avouais-je du bout des lèvres.

\- Et pourquoi donc ma fille ?

\- Je suis inquiète d'être sans cesse interrogée voir harcelée par deux policiers venant de Seattle et d'être mêlé à une enquête criminelle révélais-je agacée.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, le vieux ne dit rien et se contenta de me fixer avant d'éclater d'un bruyant rire. J'eue presque peur qu'il en perde son dentier. Il finit par se calmer voyant que je ne partageais pas son humour, je ne voulais pas lui avouer que je me sentais vexer qu'il ne prenne pas mes inquiétudes au sérieux.

\- Ah ah ! Pardon ! Dit-il entre deux éclats de rire. Il finit par se calmer tant bien que mal tout en essuyant les coins de yeux d'avoir autant ris. Vous vous inquiétez d'être une dangereuse tueuse en série ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là ? Poursuivit-il tout essayant vainement de ne pas continuer à rire.

\- Tueuse en série je ne sais pas… Mais je questionne sur mon passé avouais-je.

Bertillon ne répondit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, Ces yeux semblèrent me sonder intensément, comme s'il pouvait voir au-delà de mon corps.

\- Vous êtes tout sauf un loup ma fille réfuta sérieusement Monsieur Bertillon.

Mon mal à l'aise fut interrompu par l'arrivée du dîner apporté par un infirmier.

Je fus presque soulagée par cette interruption inespérée. Monsieur Bertillon se leva de son siège et se dirigea en traînant sa jambe boiteuse vers sa propre chambre pour prendre son propre repas.

\- Monsieur Bertillon ! Appelais-je avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière la porte. Quelque chose dans sa phrase me semblait étrange. Il se retourna un sourire aux lèvres. Comment savez-vous que … Que je ne suis pas si mauvaise ? Comment .. ? Enfin vous voyez ? Formulais-je sans savoir comment l'expliquer autrement.

\- Les loups se reconnaissent entre eux affirma Bertillon. Je le regardais sans comprendre le sens de sa phrase. Et vous ma chère n'êtes pas une louve. Vous vous approchez plus de l'agneau poursuivit-il avant de sortir de ma chambre un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres

* * *

Il était plus de 21 heure quand le docteur Cramwell revint dans ma chambre et ce n'était pas qu'une simple visite de courtoisie au vu de son expression.

\- Il y a un problème doc ? Demandais-je inquiète en le voyant arriver aussi tard dans ma chambre.

\- Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose… Commença à expliquer Cramwell, les deux inspecteurs vont revenir demain matin, j'ai fait mon maximum pour essayer d'enrayer la procédure mais j'ai les mains liées.

\- Encore ? M'écriais-je. Mais je ne sais rien et..

\- Ils vont vous ramener à Seattle coupa Cramwell sans tergiverser. Ils ont besoin de vous pour leurs enquêtes, les disparitions à Seattle commencent à faire du bruit dans les médias m'expliqua le médecin.

\- Quoi ?! Ils ont le droit de faire ça ? Explosais-je.

\- Malheureusement oui… Physiquement vous êtes rétablie. Vous pouvez voyager sans risques. Il y a autre chose cependant.

\- Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot et dîtes-moi ! M'agaçais-je de plus en plus.

\- Ils pensent que vous êtes un témoin important et de ce fait, vous êtes potentiellement en danger. Mais rien est encore sûre tenta-t-il de me rassurer.

Je ne répondis rien et réfléchissais à la situation. D'un côté les inspecteurs me soupçonnaient de quelque chose mais d'un autre côté j'étais potentiellement en danger.

\- Ils veulent éclaircir la situation et pour cela ils veulent me ramener à Seattle ? C'est bien ça ? Demandais-je.

\- Oui c'est exact confirma Cramwell.

\- Je vois... Murmurais-je avant de me glisser de nouveau sous ma couette.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas idéal comme situation et que…

\- Ça va aller doc rassurais-je avec un sourire forcé. Ça fait beaucoup de choses à traiter pour aujourd'hui… Je suis juste fatiguée, je … ça va, je vous le promets.

Je ne savais plus si j'essayais de rassurer le médecin ou moi..

\- D'accord … Je vais vous laisser dormir. A demain, bonne nuit conclu-t-il avant de sortir définitivement de ma chambre.

Je passais une bonne partie de la nuit à ruminer contre les inspecteurs et à imaginer toutes sorte de scénarios concernant mon arrivée à Seattle.

Peut-être allait-il m'enfermer dans une prison jusqu'à qu'ils résolvent leur enquête ? Allaient-ils essayer de me mettre la pression pour que j'avoue un crime dont j'avais oublié l'existence ?

Suis-je vraiment en danger ?

Qui voudrais me faire du mal ?

Et surtout, la plus importante de toute. Est-ce que je retrouverai mon identité un jour ?

Toutes ces questions que je me posais encore et encore finirent par m'endormir peut avant l'aube.

Je dormis à peine deux heures avant que l'infirmier vienne me réveiller en m'apportant le petit déjeuner. Je me sentais tellement mal que je n'avalais rien. Christina vint prendre de mes nouvelles après avoir appris mon départ par Cramwell la veille. Elle m'annonça que les inspecteurs venaient me chercher dans moins d'une heure. Cette annonce finit par m'achever, elle se proposa de m'aider à préparer le peu d'affaires que je possédais mais je refusais.

Je ressentais le besoin de le faire toute seule, je voulais utiliser ce court instant pour me préparer intérieurement à quitter l'hôpital. Pendant que je rassemblais mes affaires, je me replongeais dans mes souvenirs depuis mon réveil à l'hôpital jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je me sentais nostalgique tout d'un coup.

Je devais l'admettre mais j'avais peur. Peur de quitter cet endroit où je me sentais en sécurité et bien entouré par une bonne équipe de soignants. J'avais même finis par apprécier les arrivées impromptu de Monsieur Bertillons…

Toutes les affaires que je possédais étaient posées sur mon lit, quelques habits, des bijoux en plastique réalisés par des patients ou des soignants, des cartes et des dessins colorés, mon carnet donné par la psy.

Je l'ouvrais de temps en temps dans la journée par curiosité pour voir si de de nouveaux dessins étaient apparus à l'intérieur, mais il n'y avait rien de plus. Dans celui-ci j'y avais glissé la photo du bébé. que je chérissais tous les soirs. Dans un sac à part, se trouvais les habits dans lequel on m'avait admis, encore sales et abîmés.

Je finis par récupérer mes derniers effets personnels dans la salle de bain quand j'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. Sûrement Cramwell pensais-je sans me presser.

En revenant dans ma chambre qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant l'inspecteur Eilish planté au milieu de la chambre, mon carnet dans ses mains.

\- Ce sont des dessins intéressants … Observa calmement Eilish tout en tournant méticuleusement les autres pages du cahier.

\- Rendez-le moi insistais-je poliment en tendant la main vers lui. C'est pour ma thérapie ajoutais-je.

Il me toisa de manière sceptique avant de refermer le cahier et de me le tendre. Et à la dernière minute il leva le bras en arrière.

\- Vous pouvez peut-être m'expliquer la signification des mots sur la première page « _pas seul_ » ?

Je ressentie une telle rage d'un coup, mon cœur commença à battre plus fort, je sentie ma mâchoire se contracter, à serrer si fort les dents qu'elles grincèrent. L'amertume monter en moi de manière incontrôlable. Je sentais l'expression de mon visage changer peu à peu, comme si la colère essayait de s'échapper par tous les pores de ma peau. Je me retenais d'hurler et de me jeter sur lui, j'essayais de contenir ma colère dans mes poings.

\- Aucune réponse hein ? Me nargua l'inspecteur tout en agitant le carnet face à moi. Je vais vous avouer autre chose ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers moi. Votre histoire d'amnésie c'est des conneries, je ne crois pas un traître mots de ce que vous dîtes chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. Et je vais le prouver conclu-t-il sûre de lui avec un sourire supérieur.

La rage pris le dessus et je me jetais sur lui telle une furie, nous tombâmes à la renverse. En quelques secondes il reprit le dessus et me plaqua face contre le sol, bloquant mes deux mains dans le dos.

\- Vous me faciliter la tâche se réjouissait-t-il en immobilisant mes poignets. Vous provoquez était un jeu d'enfant.

J'essayais en vain de me débattre et donner des coups de pieds en arrière mais il ne relâcha pas sa prise sur mes poignets. Il me remit debout.

\- Vous êtes un enfoiré ! C'est quoi votre putain de soucis !? Lâchez-moi bordel ! Hurlais-je emplie de colère.

Il me retourna face à lui sans ménagement.

\- Ecoute-moi bien petite conne, tu vas tout me dire et maintenant ! Me menaça-t-il.

Mon seul réflexe fut de lui cracher au visage. Je ne sais pas qui de nous deux fut le plus surpris par ma réaction.

La gifle que je reçu en retour me projeta par terre telle une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, les larmes montèrent aux yeux automatiquement tandis que je sentis du sang couler de mon nez. Je gémissais non pas pour la douleur mais pour le geste en lui-même.

\- Putain… Marmonna Eilish, fais chier ! Pourquoi tu… Il prit un t-shirt au hasard sur mon lit et s'approcha de moi pour essuyer le sang qui coulait sur ma bouche.

Je me reculais instinctivement contre le mur encore choqué par la gifle et complètement terrifiée.

\- Ne me touchez pas ! Arrêtez ! M'écriais-je en fermant les yeux tout en me repliant sur moi-même comme un animal blessé. Les bras devant moi faisant rempart contre mon agresseur. Après quelques secondes n'entend ni bruit et ne sentant aucun contact, j'ouvris prudemment les yeux un par un redoutant de voir le visage colérique de mon tortionnaire.

Il était bel et bien là. Accroupi face à moi. Sa main bloquée en l'air tenant le t-shirt à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Son visage était complètement neutre, aucune expression, rien du tout. C'était effrayant. Il ne bougeait plus comme une statue de cire.

\- Hey … Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demandais-je complètement dépassée par la situation.

Je me relevais doucement, guettant la moindre de sa réaction mais rien. Il ne bougeait toujours pas. Je pris quelques mètres de distances, craignant encore qu'il ne se jette sur moi soudainement. Il ne bougeait toujours pas, seul le bruit de sa respiration m'indiquait qu'il n'était pas mort.

\- Bon… Allez .. Bafouillais-je de plus en plus inquiète, ce n'est pas drôle… Il n'avait toujours aucune réaction. Je commençais à perdre patience et le stresse de la situation ne m'arrangeait rien. Ok… Est-ce que c'est une blague ? Vous vous fichez de moi ? Bon écoutez, c'est une autre technique pour vous foutre de moi ? Je ne sais rien de ce qu'il se passe à Seattle je vous le jure ! M'énervais-je. Mais merde bougez !

Aussitôt il se leva mécaniquement de sa position accroupie, se tourna vers moi et resta planté devant moi, le regard toujours aussi hagard. Je reculais aussitôt de plusieurs mètres jusqu'à me retrouver bloquer dans le coin de la chambre. Complètement terrifiée.

\- Oh putain putain putain … Jurais-je entre mes dents. Ce n'est pas possible… Je suis en plein cauchemar. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Marmonnais-je pour moi-même.

\- Arr…Arre..Arrêt…tez supplia difficilement Eilish. Il était toujours debout mais il semblait souffrir le martyre. Sa respiration était saccadée et parler lui demandais beaucoup d'effort, de la sueur coulait sur son front en fines gouttelettes.

\- Quoi ? Arrêtez quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Questionnais-je incapable de réfléchir. Vous avez mal où ? Demandais-je sans comprendre ce qu'il disait.

\- V..Vous.. C'est.. Vous.. Articula difficilement Eilish. Son corps était encore statique mais c'est comme si il essayait de se battre contre une force invisible pour bouger.

\- Quoi moi ? Je n'ai rien fais ! C'est vous qui m'avez frappé je vous signal répliquais-je en désignant mon visage ensanglantée. Vous m'avez tellement foutu la trouille que je.. Je .. Je vous ai dis de ne plus bouger réalisais-je abasourdie. Non, non ce n'est pas possible je n'ai rien fais, ce n'est pas moi je..

\- S'il… S'il vous pl.. Plaît insista l'inspecteur. Il semblait de plus en plus mal en point, son teint était devenu livide, la sueur coulait abondamment et il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester debout.

\- D'accord ! D'accord ! Cédais-je. ne bougez pas, je vais chercher de l'aide paniquais-je en me dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre.

**Non ! **

Mes jambes se stoppèrent d'un coup comme si je n'arrivais plus à les contrôler.

\- Putain… Pas maintenant … Allez ce n'est pas réel, tout ça c'est dans ma tête me persuadais-je tout en essayant de faire fonctionner mes pieds, je tirais avec mes deux mains pour faire bouger mes jambes.

L'inspecteur Eilish poussa un cri étranglé avant de s'effondrer d'un coup, face contre le sol et ne bougea plus du tout. Mes jambes retrouvèrent aussitôt leur mobilité et je me précipitais sur l'homme au sol, je mis toute mon énergie pour le retourner.

Ce que je vis me glaça, du sang coulait par tous les orifices de son visage, bouche, nez, oreilles et même les yeux. Je me relevais horrifiée, ma main plaquée sur ma bouche avant de me précipiter dans la salle de bain pour vomir.

Mon corps expulsa juste de la bile dans le lavabo, pendant une demi-seconde j'étais satisfaite de ne pas avoir pris de petit déjeuner. Je me fustigeais aussitôt de ma remarque stupide.

Je ne savais plus si je devais rire ou pleurer de la situation. Je ne réalisais pas encore qu'à quelques mètres de moi, un policier était allongé parterre… Et sûrement mort.

Mon cerveau fonctionna à cent à l'heure, et l'unique conclusion que je tirais de cette situation catastrophique et que personne, absolument personne n'allait me croire si j'expliquais ce qu'il s'était passé.

**Fuis. **

Je pris la décision en moins de 5 secondes. Je mis un sweat à capuche et la veste en cuir abîmé que je portais le jour de mon arrivée puis récupérais le sac poubelle de la salle de bain et fourrais toutes mes affaires posées sur le lit dans mon sac de fortune avant de me précipiter vers la sortie.

**_à suivre..._**

* * *

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ? Dîtes-moi tout dans les commentaires ! **

J'espère que votre confinement se déroule sans trop de problèmes, prenez soin de vous et de vos proches ! Bisous.


	7. Chapter 6 : Écliptique

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien après la fin de ce confinement ! Je suis heureuse de vous poster la suite de l'histoire !

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires** :

**HeavenQuill **: Hello toi ! Encore merci pour ton commentaire. Tu es très perspicace, j'aime ça ! En effet c'est bel et bien Esmée dans la maison des Cullens et par rapport à sa bataille interne tu as vraiment compris ce que je voulais faire alors je suis très heureuse ! ça me rassure en me disant que ce n'est peut-être pas complètement fou mon idée... J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire ! Merci pour ton soutien !

**Jeni74** : Ah ah ! Je suis contente que le précédent chapitre te plaise ! L'action va monter de crescendo en crescendo à partir de maintenant ! Mais j'avais vraiment besoin de poser le décor autour du personnage pour éviter de trop précipiter les choses et de gâcher un peu l'histoire en invitant trop rapidement les Cullens dans l'histoire de nouveau. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura d'autres personnages qui viendront entre temps... Merci encore de suivre assidûment l'histoire !

**Paupau15** : En effet tu as bien compris les visions et les souvenirs qu'elle voit même si pour elle ce n'est pas évident... Il y a plusieurs raisons pour laquelle les Cullens ne l'ont pas retrouvés dont une très importante ! J'espère que mon explication au moment T te satisfera même si je sais qu'elle peut sembler un peu "bancale" mais j'y crois... Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment... Merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de commenter mon histoire et d'être là.

**MERO Julie**: Bonjour à toi nouvelle lectrice ! Je tiens tout d'abord à te remercier d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon histoire mais surtout de me le dire. Je peux comprendre que tu aies mis du temps à apprécier le OC. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ne soit une Mary Sue, je la voulais authentique avec ces défauts et ces qualités. Je suis contente qu'elle ait attiré ta sympathie, j'espère que ça continuera ! Merci encore.

**Hoperna D Suna **: Hello nouvelle lectrice, je t'ai répondu par message privé à ton message. Dis-moi si tu l'as bien reçu et encore merci !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Écliptique**

_Mon corps expulsa juste de la bile verdâtre dans le lavabo, pendant une demi-seconde j'étais satisfaite de ne pas avoir pris de petit déjeuner. Je me fustigeais aussitôt de ma remarque stupide._

_Je ne savais plus si je devais rire ou pleurer de la situation. Je ne réalisais pas totalement qu'à quelques mètres de moi, un policier était allongé parterre… Et sûrement mort._

_Mon cerveau fonctionna à cent à l'heure, et la seule conclusion que je tirais de cette situation catastrophique et qu'aucune personne censé n'allait me croire si j'expliquais le déroulement de la situation._

**Fuis. **

Je pris la décision en moins de 5 secondes. Je mis un sweat à capuche et la veste en cuir abimé que je portais le jour de mon arrivée puis récupérais le sac poubelle de la salle de bain avant de vider son contenu par terre. Je fourrais mes affaires posées sur le lit dans mon sac de fortune avant de me précipiter vers la sortie.

**Le carnet. **

Je me stoppais aussitôt et me retournais à la recherche du cahier. Il avait glissé sous le lit pendant notre altercation. Je finis à quatre pattes pour le récupérer, un peu plus loin je voyais le corps gisant du policier, brusquement sa tête tourna vers moi. Son regard ensanglanté était submergé par la haine. Je n'attendais pas de voir s'il pouvait de nouveau bouger et me redressais sur-le-champ et couru jusqu'à la porte de la chambre.

Je me suis sentie quand même beaucoup mieux sachant que je ne l'avais pas tué. La seconde d'après je me blâmais de penser que c'était de ma faute.

\- Ok concentre-toi ! Me sermonnais-je avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte de ma chambre.

Je glissais ma tête dans l'entrebâillement, tournais mon regard à droite et à gauche avant de m'aventurer dans le couloir vide. A peine fis-je un pas dans le couloir, que je vis apparaître à l'autre bout de celui-ci, le second inspecteur en grande discussion avec Cramwell. Ils se dirigeaient droit sur moi. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de m'apercevoir quittant ma chambre que je me jetais dans la chambre voisine avant de refermer la porte derrière moi.

\- Et bien alors ma chère on se fait la belle ? M'accosta Bertillon en rigolant depuis son lit.

\- Fais chier… Marmonnais-je entre mes dents serrées en l'ignorant royalement. Je m'avançais en grandes enjambées jusqu'à sa fenêtre espérant trouver une issue de secours ou une échelle mais il n'y avait rien. Putain je suis foutue…

\- Attendez… Dîtes-moi ce qu'il.. Commença Bertillon en se relevant de sa position assise avant d'être coupé par des cris venant du couloir.

\- Apportez un chariot de réa ! Cria Cramwell

\- Hémorragie interne ! Écartez-vous ! Cria quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Groupe sanguin ? On le soulève à 3 ! Allez 1 ! 2 ! 3 ! oui voilà ! Oxygène ? Demanda quelqu'un

\- Son pouls est faible et irrégulier ! Biper le docteur Moriarty ! On l'emmène au bloc maintenant..

Les cris et les pas s'éloignèrent dans le couloir tandis que je m'approchais de la porte. Je retenais ma respiration pour entendre les moindres sons s'échappant du couloir.

\- Où est votre patiente ? Riposta Birmes avec colère.

Je sursautais en entendant la voix de l'autre inspecteur. Il était juste devant la porte de Bertillon. Mon cœur pulsait à cent à l'heure, je me sentais doper à l'adrénaline.

\- Je l'ignore riposta Cramwell calmement même si je sentais une certaine tension dans le ton de sa voix. Elle ne doit pas être loin.. Elle est..

\- Je crois surtout que vous vous êtes fait berner oui ! Coupa Birmes colérique, Amnésique tu parles ! Regardez ! Il n'y a plus aucune de ces affaires dans sa chambre et qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait à mon collègue ? Hein ! Expliquez-moi ! S'emporta-t-il.

\- Calmez-vous ordonna fermement Cramwell. Je vais prévenir la sécurité et nous allons vérifier les caméras de sécurité. On va la retrouver rapidement et éclaircir cette situation. Votre collègue est entre de bonnes mains rassura Cramwell.

J'entendis les deux hommes s'éloigner à leur tour dans le couloir. Je m'appuyais contre la porte avant de glisser jusqu'au sol, je retenais difficilement les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues. J'étais fatiguée, perdue et à bout.

\- Ma parole ! S'exclama Bertillon. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Je l'avais oublié… Je relevais la tête vers lui complètement désemparé par les évènements qui s'étaient abattus sur moi depuis 24 heures. Je reniflais bruyamment tout en haussant des épaules. Je ne savais plus quoi dire sans dégrader davantage ma situation. Je me sentais dépourvue face à tout ça. Je n'arrivais plus à distinguer ce qui était réel ou imaginaire voir cauchemardesque…

\- Je n'ai rien fais … Je vous le jure ou peut-être que si … Mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ou …M'embrouillais-je dans mes explications, mes larmes coulèrent de nouveau, je me mordais les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour m'empêcher de pleurer de façon hystérique.

\- On se calme ! On se calme mon petit ! S'écria Bertillon. Moi je vous crois quand vous me dîtes que ce n'est pas de votre ressort ce qui s'est produit. Je vous l'ai dit hier non, vous êtes un agneau, pas un loup.

\- Vrai … Vraiment ? Demandais-je entre deux crises de larmes. Vous me croyez ?

\- Vous ne le savez pas encore mais vous êtes comme un nouveau-né. Vous n'avez pas de souvenirs de votre passé, pas de rancœur, ni de blessures… Vous pouvez dès aujourd'hui faire comme bon vous semble. Et je peux vous aider proposa Bertillon.

\- Comment ? Demandais-je à bout de nerf. Ils ne vont pas tarder à fouiller tout l'hôpital pour me retrouver et je vais sûrement finir ma vie en prison dès qu'ils me tomberont dessus ! Et même si j'arrive par je ne sais quel miracle à quitter l'hôpital sans me faire prendre, je ne sais pas où aller, je n'ai ni argent, ni contact, pas d'endroit où dormir... Enumérais-je au bord de la crise de nerf.

\- Il ne faut pas compter sur un miracle mais sur la porte de secours à 20 mètres à droite de la chambre, là où les infirmiers vont fumer pendant leur pause. Une fois à 10h et une autre fois à 14h exposa tranquillement Bertillon. Il regarda sa montre posée sur la table à roulette. Il est actuellement 10h06, si vous avez de la chance, la porte est encore non verrouillée.

Je sautais aussitôt sur mes deux pieds, prête à prendre ce risque plutôt qu'attendre une nouvelle occasion qui ne se représentera peut-être jamais.

\- Une dernière chose ajouta Bertillon. Il fouilla dans le tiroir de sa petite table de chevet et se tourna vers moi. Tenez dit-il en me tendant une liasse de billets roulées.

\- Non ! Non ! Je ne peux pas accepter ! Refutais-je. Vous m'aidez déjà alors que n'importe qui aurai déjà appelé la sécurité pour me dénoncer.

\- Ne faîtes pas votre princesse râla Bertillon en levant les yeux au ciel. Ne crachez pas sur de l'argent surtout quand vous en avez autant besoin dans votre situation actuelle.

Il n'avait pas totalement tort. Cet argent était une vraie bénédiction… Je m'avançais doucement jusqu'à son lit et tendais la main jusqu'à lui.

**Attends. **

Je me figeais aussitôt incertaine.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en échange ? Demandais-je soudainement. Je ne savais pas d'où me venait cette question mais elle me semblait vitale.

Bertillon eut un sourire carnassier qui me fit froid dans le dos.

\- Ah ah ! Je vous aime bien, vous êtes vive et intelligente. Vous comprenez vite ! Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez m'offrir ?

Je serrais les dents, le gentil petit vieux de la chambre voisine avait laissé place à un véritable requin.

_« Les loups se reconnaissent entre eux »_

Ou plutôt à un loup.

De suite sa phrase semblait avoir davantage de sens maintenant que je voyais le véritable visage de Bertillon. Je n'avais aucune envie de céder à son chantage, ni de le supplier pour avoir cet argent.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous offrir lâchais-je froidement avant de faire demi-tour.

Plus je perdais de temps ici, moins j'avais de chance de sortir d'ici. Je ramassais mon sac poubelle au sol avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte.

\- Du temps spécifia Bertillon. Je me retournais vers lui, suspicieuse. Je veux que vous me donniez un peu de votre temps en contrepartie je vous fournirai tout ce qu'il vous faudra, argent, papier et logement.

\- Du temps ? Répétais-je incertaine de ce que cela impliquait.

\- Oui concéda-t-il avec un sourire presque triste, son regard s'égara au loin vers la fenêtre.

Je réfléchissais rapidement, je pouvais lui dire oui maintenant pour avoir cet argent et ne jamais le revoir par la suite. Satisfaite de ma décision, je refermais doucement la porte avant de me diriger une nouvelle fois vers le lit.

\- C'est d'accord annonçais-je nerveusement. Ma main se crispa sur le sac poubelle essayant de ne pas me trahir sur mes véritables intentions.

\- Sage décision répondit-il en me tendant la main pour conclure notre accord. J'attrapais cette dernière, elle était chaude et douce, pas ce à quoi je m'attendais au final. Il me tira en avant avec une force inattendue, me fixa droit dans les yeux. Nous nous retrouvâmes à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, à tel point que je pouvais sentir l'odeur de son after shave. Je n'avais jamais porté réellement attention au physique de Bertillon jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait des yeux vert-gris, des fossettes marquées, et il possédait encore beaucoup de cheveux pour son âge, couleur poivre et sel. Derrière le regard de l'agneau innocent, je vois une louve prête à attaquer affirma-t-il presque euphorique.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive accumulée dans ma bouche. Tout ce qui sortait de la bouche de cet homme me donnait des sueurs froides.

Je récupérais prestement ma main alors qu'il s'esclaffait et me lança la liasse de billets roulés. Je fourrais l'argent dans la poche intérieure de ma veste en cuir avant de tourner les talons sans même le remercier. Je me sentais déjà suffisamment humiliée comme ça.

\- 4020 Schiff Drive, Las Vegas. Je t'attendrais là-bas dans deux jours. Ne te perds pas en chemin… M'avertit Bertillon froidement avant de m'ignorer et de récupérer ses mots croisés sur sa table de chevet.

Je le regardais complètement abasourdi. Il croyait vraiment que j'allais me rendre à Las Vegas juste parce qu'il me l'avait demandé… Enfin menacé ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? L'heure tourne ma chère dit-il en tapant sa montre avec son indexe. 10h15 déjà ! J'espère que tu es une femme chanceuse… Ajouta-t-il avant de rire.

Je me précipitais jusqu'à la porte de la porte de la chambre et l'ouvris rapidement et m'engouffrais dans le couloir, j'entendais encore au loin le rire bruyant de Bertillon. Je n'avais plus le temps de faire attention, je devais sortir et vite. Je comptais dans ma tête le nombres de pas dans ma tête jusqu'à vingt et aperçus quelques mètres plus loin la fameuse porte de sortie de secours. Je priais chaque divinités sur Terre pour qu'elle soit encore ouverte. Je pris une grande inspiration comme si ça allait changer quelque chose et appuyais sur la poignet.

La porte s'ouvrit sans aucun problème. Elle donna accès sur un petit escalier en métal avec une petite terrasse où trônaient deux chaises en plastique l'une en face de l'autre et un cendrier posés parterre remplis de mégots de cigarettes à côtés. L'odeur du tabac était encore assez présente dans l'air.

\- Hey vous ! S'exclama une voix derrière moi

Je me retournais rapidement pour voir un homme appartenant aux personnels soignants à en juger d'après sa tenue bleue d'hôpital. Il arriva droit sur moi depuis le couloir. Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps et fermais rapidement la porte, pris les deux chaises pour bloquer cette dernière même si je n'étais pas certaine que ça fonctionnerait réellement. Ma seule référence était les films diffusés sur la vieille télévision du foyer de l'hôpital.

On n'entendait absolument rien et la qualité était vraiment mauvaise mais il y avait toujours du monde dans cette salle. La solitude dans les chambres étaient pesantes par moment et le manque d'activités flagrantes.

Je dévalais à toute vitesse l'escalier métallique, sautant parfois deux par deux les marches. Il grinça bruyamment sous mon poids durant ma course. J'évitais de trop à l'idée qu'il puisse s'effondrer d'une minute à une autre. Celui-ci me conduisit au parking privé du personnels, je longeais les voitures, j'entendis au loin derrière moi des bruits sourds et des pas dans l'escalier. Je refusais de me retourner et me concentrais pour trouver le moyen le plus rapide de quitter l'hôpital. Je repérais très facilement le grand portail de sortie mais celui-ci était haut et ne s'ouvrait qu'avec un bagde en voyant les deux petites bornes devant et derrière le portail blanc. Un haut muret lisse entourait le reste du parking. Je n'avais pas d'autre solution que de sauter au-dessus de celui-ci. Je me préparais à prendre de l'élan afin de passer quand une voiture se présenta à l'entrée du parking. Ma bonne étoile ne semblait pas me quitter pour le moment.

Je couru jusqu'au portail sans perdre une seconde.

\- Arrêtez-vous ! Cria l'homme en blouse bleue, je tournais légèrement la tête sans pour autant m'arrêter de courir.

Il n'était qu'à une centaine de moi et il courait vite, très vite. Je redoublais d'efforts. L'adrénaline de la course et la peur me permettaient de garder la tête froide et de décupler mes forces durant un court laps de temps.

\- N'ouvrez pas le portail ! Hurla-t-il à la voiture mais c'était trop tard, le conducteur venait tout juste de biper son badge. Le portail s'ouvrit avec une lenteur exagérée accompagnée d'une sonnerie stridente et d'une lumière orange.

J'atteignis enfin le portail. Ce fut les plus longues secondes de toute ma vie. Le conducteur sorti au même moment de sa voiture ne comprenant pas la situation.

\- Ed ! Ne la laisse pas passer ! Cria mon poursuivant au conducteur.

Celui-ci remonta dans sa voiture et s'avança avec sa voiture afin de me bloquer l'accès. Je me retrouvais bloquer entre la voiture, le portail qui s'ouvrait toujours trop lentement et l'homme qui arrivait à ma hauteur.

Le portail était à peine ouvert d'un mètre et le voiture ne me laissait qu'une seule possibilité.

**Ne réfléchis pas ! **

Je couru jusqu'à la voiture et monta sur le capot, grimpa sur le toit avant de sauter de l'autre côté. A ma droite je vis un bus arriver de l'autre côté de la rue et se stopper à un arrêt. Je mis mes dernières énergies pour atteindre le bus. Sans regarder, je traversais la route, mes poumons me brûlaient, mon cœur battait furieusement dans ma poitrine, mes muscles me tiraient le long de mes jambes. C'était la première fois depuis des semaines que je courais aussi vite. Je fis de grand signe au bus dans l'espoir qu'il m'attende avant de repartir.

Je grimpais précipitamment par la porte arrière du bus juste avant que les portes ne se referment derrière moi et m'écroulais sur les sols, peinant à respirer. Un point de côté se manifesta douloureusement. Quelques personnes me jetèrent des regards perplexes mais personne ne s'approcha pour m'aider.

Je me relevais tant bien que mal sur mes jambes tremblantes, récupérais mon sac poubelle à tombé à pied. Je jetais un coup d'œil derrière moi, le bus s'était éloigné de l'hôpital et j'apercevais au loin les deux hommes sur le trottoir passablement très énervés. J'esquissais un petit sourire d'auto satisfaction à mon évasion réussie. Je m'approchais difficilement du conducteur alors que le bus continuait sa route.

\- Mer… Merci Monsieur peinais-je à articuler entre deux respirations précipités. Vous allez où ? Demandais-je tout en lui tendant un billet de 20 $ de la liasse pour payer le trajet.

\- Mon terminus est la gare routière de Denver m'informa-t-il tout en me rendant la monnaie.

\- D'accord merci … Murmurais-je tout en m'écroulant sur un des sièges. Je posais ma tête contre la vitre glacée, les flocons commencèrent à tomber, s'écrasant sur les vitres du bus un à un avant de fondre lentement. Je fermais quelques instants les yeux et me forçais à ne plus songer à l'inspecteur Eilish, ni au reste de mes problèmes. J'étais si exténuée après ma course poursuite, les bénéfices de l'adrénaline avaient complètement quitté mon corps.

\- Hey mademoiselle ! Réveillez-vous, nous sommes arrivés appela une voix.

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, incertaine du lieu où je me trouvais. J'eue l'étrange impression de n'avoir fermé les yeux qu'une seule seconde.

\- On est au terminus m'indiqua le conducteur dans son rétroviseur intérieur.

Je récupérais le sac poubelle tombé à pied contenant mon peu d'affaires. Je le remerciais avec un signe de tête encore trop engourdie par mon réveil pour parler avant de sortir du bus.

La neige tombait de plus en plus, et le froid commençait à se ressentir au travers de ma veste de moto. Je rabattis la capuche de mon sweat sur ma tête et me fondis dans la masse grouillante de personnes.

A une dizaine de mètre de l'arrêt de bus, un grand panneau indiquait Colorado station Denver. J'entrais rapidement dans la gare recherchant un peu plus de chaleur. Beaucoup de monde se bousculer pour entrer et sortir, des valises, des cris, des embrassades. J'avais l'impression d'être arrivé dans une fourmilière. Je me sentais oppressé par toute cette foule. Je m'éloignais de la cohue en longeant le mur le plus proche. La tranquillité et le silence de l'hôpital me manquait soudainement.

Je pris appuie contre celui-ci avant de regarder le tableau d'affichage des départs. Je pouvais prendre un train ou un bus mais pour aller où ? Me fustigeais-je aussitôt. Je regrettais pendant une seconde mon départ de l'hôpital.

Je glissais mes mains dans la poche intérieure de ma veste pour en sortir la liasse de billets, je me tournais légèrement pour éviter d'attirer l'attention afin de compter ce que Bertillon m'avait donné. La somme totale me permettrait de savoir la limite de mes déplacements.

500 $ ! Je recomptais trois fois de suite pour être sûre.

\- Putain … Marmonnais-je coupable. Je ressentais la sensation d'avoir vendu mon corps au diable et j'ignorais encore la raison.

Je me tournais de nouveau vers le tableau d'affichage réfléchissant sur mes minces options. Rester à Denver était une possibilité, la ville était grande et je pouvais m'y cacher jusqu'à que ça se tasse mais au fond je n'en avais pas très envie.

Mais surtout je n'avais aucune garantie qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres policiers me recherchant depuis que … Ma gorge se serra soudainement repensant au moment où Eilish s'était effondré d'un coup parce que… Parce que… J'avais parlé ? Qu'est ce qui c'était passé dans cette chambre ? Une envie de vomir me saisissant soudainement et je me précipitais dans la première poubelle à ma portée avant de rejeter le faible contenu de mon estomac.

Quelques voyageurs me jetèrent des regards interloqués et dégoûtés avant de s'éloigner de moi. Mon apparence ne devait pas être très flatteuse dans mes habits un peu trop grands et mon sac de fortune à la main.

Je fis rapidement une liste mentale de ce que je devais faire dans l'immédiat. Choisir une destination, acheter un billet, me rafraîchir dans les toilettes et surtout acheter à manger. A ce rythme-là je finirais de nouveau à l'hôpital si je faisais un malaise.

Est ou Ouest ? Petite ou grande ville ? Et après ? Je dors où ? Comment gagner de l'argent ? Comment survivre tout simplement ? Toutes ces questions me traversèrent la tête en quelques secondes et je sentais déjà pointer une crise de panique.

\- Allez ne réfléchis pas, agit ! Me répétais-je à haute voix en me dirigeant droit au guichet pour acheter mon billet.

Les quelques voyageurs patientant devant moi m'offrait encore un peu de temps avant de choisir une destination finale. A force de relire le panneau d'affichage, je finis par apprendre les destinations par cœur, cinq possibilités s'offraient à moi. Le plus tôt était celui pour Los Angeles. J'excluais en tout premier Las Vegas pour des raisons évidentes selon moi. Il me restait Los Angeles, Phoenix, Albuquerque et Kansas City.

Penser à la ville de Phoenix me donnait un sentiment de malaise soudain et décidais de le retirer de mes options. J'hésitais avec la ville de Los Angeles et celle de Kansas City. Los Angeles offrait beaucoup de possibilité par sa taille et son climat favorable. Je pourrais trouver un travail quelconque le temps de savoir quoi faire ensuite…

\- Mademoiselle ? Appela le guichetier derrière son plexiglas.

\- Oh bonjour ! Désolé ajoutais-je en trottinant jusqu'au comptoir. Je voudrais un billet de bus pour L… Ma voix se stoppa d'un coup. Je portais ma main à ma gorge, j'avais l'impression d'avoir la gorge nouée. Ma voix semblait avoir disparue soudainement.

\- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris la destination. Pouvez-vous répéter s'il-vous plait ? Demanda l'homme en haussant un sourcil.

\- Lo.. Je toussais fortement, incapable de dire la destination.

**Arrête.**

La terreur que je ressentie à ce moment précis était décuplé par rapport à ce qui c'était passé dans la chambre de l'hôpital. Une sueur froide s'écoula le long de mon dos réalisant que c'était la voix qui m'empêchait de parler librement.

\- Mademoiselle ? Vous vous sentez bien ? S'inquiéta le guichetier.

Je le regardais avec des yeux complètement effarés alors que ma bouche s'ouvrit sans mon consentement.

_**\- Las Vegas… **_Répondit difficilement la voix sortant de ma bouche. Tandis que la main droite plaqua lourdement les dollars sur le comptoir.

Je ne pouvais plus bouger, je me sentais prisonnière de mon propre corps alors que l'agent récupéra les billets posés, pianota sur son ordi et me tendis mon ticket de bus avant de souhaiter un bon voyage.

_**à suivre...**_

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ! Dîtes ce que vous en avez pensé !** Je publierai le prochain chapitre plus rapidement maintenant que le situation commence peu à peu à devenir normal.

**Je recherche un bêta pour m'aider dans la correction des chapitres, si vous en avez envie dîtes-le moi en message privé ou en commentaire ! Merci ! **


	8. Chapitre 7 : Aphélie

Bonjour à tous ! Heureuse de vous retrouver avec ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

Mais surtout à partir d'aujourd'hui, **une nouvelle personne travaille avec moi pour la correction des chapitres** **!** **Un grand MERCI à MERO Julie** qui a fait un travail remarquable sur ce premier chapitre. J'espère pouvoir m'améliorer dans la conjugaisons et l'orthographes à ces côtés ah ah (La conjugaison ce n'est pas gagné en vrai).

**Réponses aux commentaires** :

**Bluemiroir**: Merci de continuer à lire et de commenter les chapitres au fur et à mesure, ça me booste pour écrire et poster la suite ! Continue tu ne vas pas le regretter.

**HeavenQuill **: Ah ah j'aime bien tes hypothèses, c'est très amusant. Je ne dis pas que Bertillon est un gentil agneau mais il y a bien une raison pour laquelle il a décidé de l'aider... Je ne t'en dis pas plus ah ah ! Pour le moment elle ne se souviens pas de Forks mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle y retournera... à un certain moment précis... Je suis contente que ce nouveau chapitre t'ais fais ressentir des émotions ! J'espère que cette suite continueras à te plaire !

**Pumsam**: Hello et heureuse de te retrouver dans les commentaires ! J'espère que l'histoire continue à te plaire ! ça me fais plaisir que tu me donnes ton avis. Je t'avoue qu'il va falloir t'armer de patience pour la suite mais promis ça vaut vraiment le coup ! Crois moi tu seras surprise ! ( Dans le bon sens)

**Erik9322** : Hola nuevo lector ! Eres me primer comentario en espanol, Gracias ! Me alegra que te guste la historia. Hasta Pronto !

**Lison Abel** : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire, je t'ai répondu en message privé. Merci pour ta proposition !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Aphélie**

_Je ne pouvais plus bouger, je me sentais prisonnière de mon propre corps lorsque l'agent récupéra les billets posés, me tendis mon ticket de bus et me souhaita un bon voyage._

Je restais quelques secondes à côté du guichet complètement abasourdis par ce qu'il venait de se dérouler, mon ticket de bus à la main et mon sac poubelle dans l'autre. Je venais de gâcher 200$ dans un billet direction à Las Vegas et il n'était pas remboursable.

Si je prenais un autre billet maintenant, il ne me resterait quasiment plus d'argent et revendre mon propre billet à la sauvette prendrait trop de temps et d'énergie. Je n'inspirais pas beaucoup confiance à en juger par les regards que j'interceptais en ma direction.

\- Tu fais chier… Lâchais-je à moi-même en me regardant dans le reflet du plexiglas.

Si je ne me croyais pas folle il y a encore quelques jours, aujourd'hui c'était bel et bien le cas.

Je vérifiais l'heure du départ sur le billet : 18h30 et une arrivée à 5h du matin le lendemain matin. Puis, je regardais dans la gare l'heure indiquée à la grosse pendule accrochée dans le hall, 12h42.

Il me restait environ 6 heures avant de partir pour Las Vegas, ce qui me laissait le temps de me rafraîchir avant mon long voyage et surtout de me restaurer. Mon ventre commençait douloureusement à me faire mal.

Mais une partie de moi commençait à s'angoisser en pensant que six heures, bloquée à la gare : c'était très long … Plus je restais à Denver dans un lieu publique, plus j'avais de chances d'être arrêté.

Je me forçais à prendre de profonde respiration pour me calmer, faire une crise d'angoisse maintenant n'allait pas m'aider. Je devais catégoriser mes priorités et faire abstraction de tout ce bordel dans ma tête.

Je repérais dans la gare, un café-presse, des toilettes, un Starbucks et plusieurs markets. Je commençais par ces derniers. J'achetais en tout premier un sac à dos noir en tissus épais, une gourde, un duvet et une carte de Las Vegas. Si je devais arriver là-bas, au moins commencer par me préparer. J'achetais ensuite quelques gâteaux secs et des barres énergisantes pour me restaurer durant mon long voyage. Arrivée à la caisse, je rajoutais un petit couteau suisse et une casquette. Me voilà avec le kit complet du parfait voyageur fuyant des ennuis.

Après mes courses, il ne me restait environ 200$ dollars. Ce qui était peu compte tenu de ma situation plus que précaire. Je rangeais l'ensemble de mes achats dans mon sac à dos et me dirigeais vers les toilettes. Débourser 1$ pour pouvoir entrer dans les toilettes me désola mais j'en avais vraiment besoin. Je fis une toilette rapide au-dessus d'un lavabo, mon teint était terne et de grandes cernes violettes aggravaient mon état pitoyable. J'enfonçais ma casquette sur mon crâne avant de ressortir et de me diriger vers le Starbucks.

Je pris un café et un bagel avant de me hisser sur un des sièges disponibles autour du bar. Je sortie le carnet et la carte de Las Vegas devant moi et glissa mon sac entre mes jambes. Je pris quelques secondes pour apprécier la chaleur émanant du gobelet en carton. Enroulant mes mains glacées autour de celui-ci.

Je restais de longues minutes à regarder dans le vide devant moi. Même si j'essayais de bloquer mes pensées par rapport à tout ce qui se déroulait malgré moi, je ne cessais de rejouer la scène dans la chambre de l'hôpital avec l'inspecteur Eilish. J'éprouvais un mélange de peur et d'incompréhension.

La voix dans ma tête ne m'aidait pas non plus … Enfin … Elle n'essayait pas de me nuire directement mais …

\- Ahhh lâchais-je en m'agrippant la tête.

Je commençais sérieusement à devenir dingue. Si je donnais trop d'importances à cette chose, j'étais certaine de finir dans un asile psychiatrique.

Rien ce qui se déroulait depuis mon réveil n'était normal. Soit je décidais de le combattre et de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, soit je l'acceptais…

Je reportais mon attention sur les voyageurs autour de moi. Une pointe de jalousie s'insinua dans mon cœur en voyant des amis rigoler ensemble sans se soucier de rien ou bien des couples s'embrasser légèrement, complètement hermétique dans leur propre bulle de bonheur.

Alors que j'étais seule, sans famille, ni amis ou petit ami à l'horizon. Une vague de tristesse me submergea complètement en pensant à ma vie amoureuse inexistante. Je ravalais difficilement les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler à tout moment. Je sentais ma poitrine se comprimer douloureusement.

Je me focalisais sur le carnet, l'ouvris et regardai attentivement les deux dessins. Je connaissais cette maison et cette camionnette mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir tout simplement me rassurai-je.

Frustrée, je reportais mes recherches sur la carte de Las Vegas tout en buvant le reste de mon café refroidit. Je passais l'heure suivante à alterner entre la carte et ma fascination à observer les gens autour de moi.

Le barista du Starbuck me proposa un autre café voyant que je comptais rester un petit moment sur la chaise. Je l'acceptais volontiers.

Je me focalisais sur mon nouveau gobelet de café quand je finis par relever les yeux vers le grand miroir situé derrière le comptoir. Il était entouré de diverse bouteilles et décorations.

C'est là que je le remarquais. Il se détachait de tous les autres. Je ne voyais pas son visage, seulement son dos. Une carrure développée, des épaules larges, son port de tête était haut, presque hautain. Des cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés en arrière dans un mouvement naturel.

Il dégageait une telle aura charismatique que c'était impossible de ne pas le remarquer parmi les autres voyageurs. Et pourtant personne ne faisait attention à lui. Les gens se déplaçaient autour de lui sans le voir.

Il ne bougeait pas, debout, juste à quelques mètres derrière moi. Je voulais l'ignorer mais j'en étais incapable, quelque chose m'empêchait de me détourner de lui. Je ne cessais de le fixer dans le miroir, essayant d'imaginer son visage. Je ressentais le besoin inconditionnel d'aller le rencontrer pour au moins lui parler.

C'était presque aussi vital que mon besoin de respirer. Je pris la décision en moins d'une seconde, me tournant vers lui avant de descendre de ma chaise. Il était plus grand que je le pensais et bien plus proche que je ne l'aurai cru.

Je m'avançais jusqu'à lui. Le bruit des conversations, des claquements des tasses et des cuillères entre elles et le raclement des chaises sur le sol me semblèrent lointain… Comme la télévision de l'hôpital, le son était devenu inaudible. Toute mon attention était focalisée sur l'homme.

Mon cœur battait frénétiquement. Je levais une main tremblante vers lui.

\- Excuse-moi Monsieur ? Appelais-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

Mes doigts se crispèrent en touchant l'homme. Il était froid et dur comme de la glace. Mon souffle se coupa quand son visage se tourna vers moi.

Ses yeux cramoisis me gelèrent sur place.

Je me réveillais en sursaut sur le petit comptoir en bois et renversais le reste de mon café froid sur le carnet.

\- Fais chier… Marmonnais-je encore secoué par mon rêve tout en ramassant rapidement le gobelet.

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de jeter à un coup d'œil dans le miroir pour voir si l'homme était là mais il n'y avait personne. Deux sentiments opposés me tiraillèrent à ce constat : du soulagement et de la déception en même temps.

Essayer de me remémorer cet étrange rêve me donnait un sentiment de mal à l'aise et d'une douleur sourde dans la poitrine. Une douleur invisible mais réelle depuis mon réveil à l'hôpital. Cette souffrance avait toujours été présente mais j'en prenais conscience que maintenant.

Je secouais la tête et me forçais à oublier ce rêve.

Je récupérais plusieurs serviettes dans le petit distributeur en métal pour éponger les pages de mon carnet tout en grommelant. Je jetais distraitement un œil pour vérifier l'heure à la grosse horloge quand je vis qu'il était 17h52 ! Je sautais hors de la chaise et fourrais le reste de mes affaires dans mon sac avant de courir jusqu'aux arrêts de bus en dehors de la station.

Je me plaçais dans la file d'attente pour monter dans le bus, mon billet à la main quand j'entendis au loin des sirènes de police. Le bruit était de plus en plus fort. Une vague de panique déferla sur moi, ma gorge se bloqua. Je refusais de tourner ma tête vers les sirènes redoutant de voir débarquer l'inspecteur.

Il ne restait plus que deux personnes devant moi pour accéder au bus. Les sirènes arrivèrent jusqu'à la gare avant de dépasser celle-ci. Je ressentie un tel soulagement que je cru que j'allais pleurer de joie. Je jetais pratiquement mon billet au visage du conducteur avant de monter précipitamment dans le bus. Il y avait encore beaucoup de places disponibles, je m'installais au milieu du car près d'une fenêtre. Je retirais ma veste en cuir, toutes ces émotions m'avaient donné chaud. Je glissais mon sac sous mon siège et décidais de garder ma casquette au cas où…

Je regardais par la fenêtre vérifiant sans cesse si la voiture de police n'allait pas faire demi-tour finalement. Après ce qu'il me semblait être les plus longues minutes que j'avais connu, le car referma ses portes et démarra dans vrombissement.

Les 12 heures de car furent à la fois longues et très rapides. Mon cerveau ne cessait de réfléchir à ce que je devrai faire une fois arrivée à Las Vegas et une infime partie était excitée par cette aventure. La partie rationnelle de mon subconscient me soufflait constamment que ma vie était complètement à la dérive et pourtant, c'était cette vérité qui me permettait de garder les idées claires. Je me sentais confiante, forte, quasiment inébranlable.

Si j'avais survécu à un traumatisme crânien, à la perte de mon identité alors je pouvais surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve. Si j'étais en vie aujourd'hui, c'est pour une raison.

Le chauffeur de bus me sorti brusquement de mes résolutions internes en nous annonçant notre arrivée à Las Vegas au micro. Les derniers voyageurs qui somnolaient encore se réveillèrent au fur à mesure. Je me redressais sur mon siège afin d'apercevoir la ville. Au loin déjà, les lumières colorées éclairaient le ciel à plusieurs kilomètres autour. Dans la faible aube du matin, nous apercevions les silhouettes des bâtiments.

_« Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas Nevada »_ indiquait le célèbre panneau blanc et lumineux.

La ville qui ne dormait jamais portait bien son nom, il y avait beaucoup de monde dans les rues. Des garçons ivres, des filles dansant et riant comme des folles, des gens pressées de rentrer dormir ou au contraire des gens venant à peine de se lever. Des files incessantes de taxis devant les bars et clubs attendant patiemment les clients fêtards.

Tout dans cette ville était artificiel malgré tout mon regard était incapable de se détacher des grands casinos, des fontaines lumineuses ou de la tour Eiffel miniature. C'était la première ville que je visitais depuis mon réveil.

Le bus s'arrêta au milieu de la grande ville à quelques rues de l'avenue principale. Je remis ma veste et ramassa mes papiers de gâteaux avant de descendre du bus.

Je m'étirais pour soulager mes muscles endoloris par le long voyage. Le bus ne s'était arrêté que deux fois : une fois pour un changement de chauffeur et la seconde parce qu'une femme s'était sentie mal.

Je récupérais la carte au fond de mon sac ne sachant pas trop où je devais me rendre. Je n'eus pas le temps de tergiverser quand je vis un gros point rouge dessiné sur la carte. Je ne savais pas à quel moment je l'avais dessiné. Je lus _« rue Schiff Drive »_ en petit sur la carte. C'était bien l'adresse que m'avait indiqué Bertillon hier. J'avais fait tout ce chemin, c'était un peu idiot de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout…

\- Putain … Marmonnais-je en remettant mon sac à dos sur les épaules avant de me diriger d'un pas décidé à l'adresse indiqué. Je continue à te suivre mais si c'est bizarre on se casse, ok ? Parlais-je à haute voix.

Seul le silence me répondit mais je n'étais plus surprise. La voix se manifestait toujours au moment critique. Je soufflais de dépit une nouvelle fois avant de poursuivre ma route.

Marcher à travers la ville fut plus agréable que je ne l'aurai cru. Certes le point de rendez-vous n'était pas à côté mais en suivant scrupuleusement la carte et en m'aidant des monuments au bord de la route, je réussis à me diriger sans encombre. J'évitais de m'approcher des groupes de personnes alcoolisés et marchais à côté de femmes.

Par instinct je me sentais plus en sécurité parmi elles.

Après plus d'une heure de marche à travers la ville lumineuse, j'arrivais enfin au point de rendez-vous de Bertillon. Je commençais à me demander si je ne m'étais pas tromper d'adresse quand mes pas s'arrêtèrent devant un club de boxe.

« Mayweather boxing club » lus-je sur le devant du bâtiment. La façade était blanche et orange, bien entretenu avec un large parking juste devant où se trouvait quelques voitures. Je revérifiais plusieurs fois l'adresse mais il n'y avait aucune erreur. J'étais au bon endroit.

Qu'est-ce que je ferai d'un club de boxe ? Bertillon avec son âge avancé, c'était trompé d'adresse ? Ou l'avait-il fait sciemment ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je regrettais aussitôt d'avoir confié mes espoirs à cet inconnu.

La confiance que j'avais retrouvé quelques heures plutôt c'était aussitôt envolé en moins de deux secondes. Je finis par m'asseoir par terre, fatiguée, en colère et désespérée de me retrouver dans cette ville où tout était trop grand pour moi. Je posais mon sac à dos à côté de moi et récupérais ma gourde presque vide.

J'étais tellement occupée à me lamenter sur mon sort que je n'entendis ni ne vis l'homme s'arrêter derrière moi.

\- C'est toi la fille de Bertillon ? Demanda une grosse voix grave avec un accent.

Je me retournais vers l'homme. Il était immense, un grand homme à la peau noir. Il ne portait qu'un petit débardeur et un short de sport laissant apercevoir tous ces muscles développés. Son crâne était rasé et une balafre en forme de croissant de lune sous son œil gauche agrémentait la dangerosité de l'homme.

Ses yeux me scrutèrent de haut en bas, ses lèvres pincées.

Son expression était clairement hostile. Tout dans son attitude me poussait à m'enfuir en courant. Mais j'étais presque certaine qu'il me rattraperait facilement au bout de deux mètres sans courir.

Je sautais sur mes pieds et fit quelques pas en arrières tout en continuant à jaugeant l'homme. Pouvais-je lui faire confiance ? Il a bien parlé de Bertillon mais…

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix bourrue en s'avançant vers moi.

\- Je… Euh... Oui mais... Déglutissais-je difficilement tellement j'étais effrayée par cette montagne de muscle.

Mes mains étaient crispées autour de ma bouteille. Je pouvais peut-être essayer de m'en servir comme arme… Il fit un pas de plus vers moi avant de se baisser soudainement, de ramasser mon sac et de faire demi-tour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Gronda-t-il de sa grosse voix avant d'entrer par la porte d'entrée du club de boxe.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

Voilà, qu'en pensez-vous ? Le prochain chapitre sera très spécial !

**Encore Merci Julie pour la correction et les remarques sur ce chapitre ! **


	9. Chapter 8 : Exoplanètes

Bonjour à tous, me voilà avec la suite de l'histoire. J'ai reçu beaucoup de commentaires ces trois derniers mois. Ce n'est pas facile en ce moment avec tout ce qui se passe mais _**je ne compte pas abandonner l'histoire. **_

**Alors oui j'ai pris du retard dans la publication mais je suis encore là et je le serai toujours. Entre le travail, les cours, le corona et les changements que j'ai eu dans ma vie ces derniers temps ça m'a pris du temps. Mais ça me touche de voir que vous êtes encore nombreux à suivre l'histoire.**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre comblera l'attente.**

* * *

**Un grand merci à ma bêta, Mero Julie qui est juste une tueuse ! Ton travail est topissime ! J'espère pouvoir te garder à mes côtés pendant tréééééés longtemps ! **

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires:**

**Ksyushangel**: Thank you again for your comments. I hope you like my inspirations for this new chapters. I can't wait to have your next comeback ! Good reading !

**Paupau15** : Ah ah désolé pour l'attente, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va combler mon retard. N'hésite pas à me dire tes retours sur ce chapitre !

**Amel 21**: J'espère que tu vas bien ! Je suis contente de te retrouver dans ce nouveau chapitre ! Et bien je peux te donner quelques infos en plus en privé si tu veux ah ah ! Mais je peux déjà te dire que dans deux chapitres, il va y avoir des retrouvailles... Et dans les deux prochains chapitres des invités vont faire leur apparition. Concernant Bertillon tu vas avoir un aperçu dans ce chapitre mais il y aura davantage de réponses dans les deux prochains chapitres. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire !

**Sarah** : J'ai bien lu tout tes messages et ça m'aurai fais extrêmement plaisir de te répondre en privé. Je le fais très souvent quand il y a des demandes ou attentes spécifiques mais malheureusement je n'avais pas de moyen de contacter vu que tu es "guest". Si tu te crée un compte je pourrais dès aujourd'hui te tenir un peu plus informé concernant la suite de l'histoire.

Je comprends parfaitement ta frustration concernant le retard de publication. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai fais de mon mieux. Il m'a fallut un peu de temps avant pouvoir me replonger dans l'histoire. Je ne voulais pas publier un chapitre juste pour publier. Quand je publie le chapitre il doit me plaire au moins à 90% sinon j'ai l'impression de bâcler l'histoire...

Je ne compte pas abandonner cette histoire. à la base cette fiction, je l'ai commencé à l'écrire pour moi et ça me frustrerai autant qu'à vous si je devais l'arrêter. Je suis vraiment touché que mon écrit te plaise ! C'est en partir grâce à tes nombreux commentaires que je me suis remotivée à me replonger dans l'histoire.

J'espère avoir répondu à tes attentes. Et merci de prendre le temps de me donner ton avis concernant l'histoire, et merci de suivre cette histoire depuis le début !

**LouBooklife** : Tu as été très courageuse de tout relire depuis le début ! Je t'avoue que je le fais très souvent pour voir où je peux améliorer les choses ou dans quelles directions je dois aller, éviter les erreurs etc... Quand je relis les premiers chapitres je me dis "oh lalala j'ai vraiment publié ça, ça ne va pas du tout !". Bref je ne suis jamais satisfaite de mon travail.

C'est vrai que dans la première partie je suis vraiment partie en roue libre. J'avais très peur que les lecteurs soient déçus en ne voyant pas l'univers de vampires etc... Mais bientôt, très bientôt (dans deux chapitres) il y aura enfin les retrouvailles tant attendu !

C'était un choix de faire quelque chose de très différent de ce que l'on peut trouver sur le site alors je suis extrêmement heureuse que ça te plaise ! Merci encore de suivre mon histoire avec tant assiduité !

**Admiratrice anonyme** : Bonjour à toi nouvelle lectrice ! Je tiens tout d'abord à te remercier d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis concernant ma fiction. Je suis très heureuse de voir que l'histoire te plaise ça me touche énormément ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Erica ne va pas se laisser abattre comme ça. Certes ça ne vas pas être facile mais elle va remonter la pente. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va répondre à tes attentes ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Précédemment**** dans All Lost Stars**

Erica se réveille amnésique suite à un traumatisme crânien à l'hôpital de Denver. Elle essaye tant bien que mal de guérir et de se souvenir de son passé. Deux inspecteurs de Seattle sont envoyés à Denver pour enquêter sur "l'accident" d'Erica. Après une première visite infructueuse, ils reviennent plusieurs jours plus tard avec de nouveaux éléments pouvant justifier le traumatisme d'Erica. En effet plusieurs disparitions inquiétantes secouent la ville de Seattle. Erica est-elle une des victimes de ses disparitions ?

De son côté Erica prends réellement conscience que quelque chose ne va pas chez elle après avoir découvert dans son cahier donné par sa psychologue des des mots et des dessins dont elle ne se souvient pas d'avoir réalisé. Elle commence peu à peu à être témoin de visions étranges et effrayantes. Elle n'arrive plus a discerner les rêves de la réalité et finit par entendre une voix dans sa tête. Est-elle devenue folle et instable ?

Les deux inspecteurs ont pour mission de ramener Erica à Seattle pour résoudre leur enquête. Après une altercation violente entre le plus jeune inspecteur et Erica, celle-ci s'enfuit de sa chambre d'hôpital en laissant le policier au sol blessé et inconscient. Complètement terrorisée et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'est passé, elle trouve refuge dans la chambre voisine, chez Monsieur Bertillon.

Durant son séjour à l'hôpital, elle avait développé une amitié étrange avec son voisin de chambre. Un vieil homme à l'apparence tranquille qui cache quelque chose de bien plus sombre. Celui-ci lui propose son aide en échange de son temps. Elle finit pas céder avec méfiance. Pourquoi veut-il aider Erica ?

Après une évasion improbable de l'hôpital, Erica se dirige malgré ses peurs et ses doutes au point de rendez-vous donné par Monsieur Bertillon.

Las Vegas.

Erica va-t-elle se souvenir de son passé ? Qui est la voix qui la guide ? Pourquoi Bertillon lui offre-t-il son aide ? La police va-t-elle rattraper Erica ? Et surtout où sont les Cullens ?...

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Exoplanètes**

_Je me retournais vers l'homme. Il était immense, un grand homme à la peau noir. Il ne portait qu'un petit débardeur et un short de sport laissant apercevoir tous ces muscles développés. Son crâne était rasé et une balafre en forme de croissant de lune se dessinait sous son œil gauche. _

_Ces yeux me scrutant de haut en bas, les lèvres pincées. _

_Son expression était clairement hostile. Tout dans son attitude me poussait à m'enfuir en courant. Mais, j'étais presque certaine qui me rattraperait facilement au bout de deux mètres sans même courir. _

_Je sautais sur mes pieds et fit quelques pas en arrières tout en continuant à juger l'homme. Pouvais-je lui faire confiance ? Il avait bien parlé de Bertillon mais…_

_\- Alors ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix bourrue en s'avançant vers moi._

_\- Je… Euh…Oui mais… Déglutissais-je difficilement._

_J'étais effrayée par cette montagne de muscle. Mes mains étaient crispées autour de ma bouteille. Je pouvais peut-être essayer de m'en servir comme arme… _

_Il fit un pas de plus vers moi avant de se baisser soudainement, ramasser mon sac avant de faire demi-tour._

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Gronda-t-il de sa grosse voix avant de s'engouffrer par la porte d'entrée du club de boxe._

* * *

Il y avait des jours où je me sentais incapable d'affronter le monde extérieure. Le doute et la peur m'accablaient. Parfois j'avais l'impression que rien n'allait changer. Je resterai indéfiniment la patiente de la chambre 213, seule et amnésique.

Et puis il y avait des matins où je me sentais invincible. Je balayais d'un revers de la main mes terreurs nocturnes et où je pouvais affronter la vie et faire face à tout les obstacles qui se dressaient entre moi et le reste du monde.

Les jours négatifs étaient plus nombreux que les positifs mais j'arrivais encore à résister et continuais de me lever jour après jour.

Aujourd'hui était un jour... Différent. Elle tissait sa toile dans le coin en bas à gauche de la fenêtre. Environ un mois qu'elle avait élu domicile ici. Les araignées me donnaient des frissons et une certaine angoisse. Leurs longues pattes et leurs petits corps me dégoutaient profondément.

La première fois que je l'avais vu, j'avais fait un bond en arrière et accompagné d'un cri de terreur.

Carlos était rentré en trombe dans la pièce, les poings en avant, ces jambes parfaitement stables prêt à dégainer un coup fatal à mon assaillant mystère. Un cubain de 1m90 tout en muscle face à une petite araignée de quelques centimètres.

Il sembla désappointé pour ne pas dire déçu en voyant la véritable raison de ma frayeur. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte légèrement énervée.

Je finis par m'habituer à ma colocataire poilue. Elle bougeait rarement de sa toile, continuant à l'agrandir de jour en jour. Je trouvais une certaine fascination à la regarder évoluer au fil du temps.

Il n'y avait pas de rideau à l'unique fenêtre de la pièce où je dormais. Je me réveillais au premier rayon de soleil entre 6h30 et 7h. Une fine couche de sable recouvrait la vitre extérieure et atténuait légèrement la lumière. Je ne m'en plaignais pas.

Bertillon avait fait installer un matelas posé à même le sol, un portant pour y mettre mes habits, une table et une chaise. Une ancienne salle de stockage reconverti en chambre.

Ma chambre et celle de Carlos se trouvaient sous les combles. C'était une véritable fournaise la journée alors je n'y restais jamais. Carlos me prêta un ventilateur mais celui-ci brassait uniquement de l'air chaud du coup la pièce me rappelait un four. Le confort était rudimentaire mais je m'y sentais bien.

Habituellement, après mon réveil, je descendais au niveau de la petite kitchenette réservée au personnel pour déjeuner avant de rejoindre Bertillon.

Je le retrouvais toujours dans la grande salle d'entrainement trônant sur son fauteuil en cuir noir, son éternel panama sur la tête.

Il me saluait avec un petit hochement de tête, ne me demandant jamais si j'avais bien dormi. Il connaissait déjà la réponse. Mon sommeil était envahi de cauchemars ou de mauvais souvenirs, je n'arrivais plus à faire la différence. Je voyais des visages mais je ne me rappelais jamais à quoi ils ressemblaient une fois les yeux ouverts.

J'avais bien essayé pendant un moment d'écrire ou de dessiner ce que je voyais dans mes rêves. Mais dès que je me réveillais, les images qui me hantaient perdaient tous leur sens, alors j'avais rapidement abandonné l'idée. Je voyais des créatures dangereuses autour de moi. Souvent l'une d'entre elle m'attaquait et je me réveillais en hurlant mes mains nouées autour de mon cou. Par moment je ne voyais rien, je tombais dans un gouffre sans fond.

Les premières nuits, Carlos restait dans la chambre assis sur la chaise attendant que je me rendorme. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de cette situation au départ. J'étais à la fois reconnaissante et très mal à l'aise de sentir son regard sur moi attendant que je m'endorme de nouveau avant de retourner dormir. Il arrêta de le faire quand Bertillon lui demanda de ne plus entrer après l'avoir surpris à moitié endormis sur un banc dans les vestiaires de la salle de boxe.

Après avoir bu un café, je retrouvais Bertillon souvent dans la salle d'entrainement. Nous restions en général une petite demi-heure l'un à côté de l'autre. Je restais debout à droite de son fauteuil tandis qu'il observait avec assiduité l'entrainement de son poulain fétiche : Ambrose.

Du haut de ses 25 ans l'argentin était une étoile montante de la boxe dans la catégorie des poids lourds. Je ne lui avais que très peu parlé, on se disait bonjour mais nos échanges s'arrêtaient là.

Il était très beau, grand et bien bâti. Des yeux foncés, une peau mate, un sourire légèrement tordu dû à à un mauvais coup et une guérison plus qu'hasardeuse quand il était plus jeune. C'était Bertillon qui me l'avait dit.

Carlos l'entrainait pour les prochaines compétitions, ils espéraient tous qu'il pourrait se qualifier pour participer à la coupe du monde dans deux ans.

Puis, je l'accompagnais à son bureau pour l'aider à faire de la paperasse ou, nous allions tout simplement se promener jusqu'à son café favori : Le Betty's coffee. Il n'y avait jamais personne et le café était infecte. Je compris bien plus tard qu'il n'y allait que pour se rappeler les bons souvenirs avec sa femme, Ela.

Le café avait un petit côté rétro : un carrelage blanc et noir et des fauteuils en simili cuir rouges usés par le temps, légèrement craquelé à certains endroits. Le patron semblait tout aussi âgé que le bâtiment. Râlant toujours pour servir sa boisson insipide avant de traîner derrière son comptoir à écouter une émission sportive quelconque.

J'accompagnais Bertillon dans le silence. Il me parlait de son fils, de ses voyages, de sa jeunesse, sa première rencontre avec Ela… Il avait toujours ce regard un peu vide comme s'il était bloqué dans sa jeunesse, dans une autre partie de sa vie plus heureuse qu'aujourd'hui.

Parfois je le surprenais à me regarder avec un regard curieux et pensif. Comme si j'étais devenue une nouvelle équation à résoudre dont j'ignorais moi-même le résultat.

Je ne disais rien la plupart du temps, j'écoutais, je posais une question ci et là pour entretenir la conversation. Je lui donnais mon temps comme promis. Je finis par apprécier ces moments en dehors du brouhaha du club, de mes pensées sombres et de mon mal être général.

Il y avait six entraineurs au total dans le club mais je ne côtoyais que Carlos et Jiao travaillant à l'accueil. Une ancienne prostituée d'origine Chinoise que Bertillon avait recueilli et désintoxiqué plusieurs années auparavant après qu'elle soit tombé enceinte.

Elle était très jolie. Un peu plus de 35 ans mais son corps avait encore les marques de sa vie passée. Portant des traces de piqûres et cicatrices diverses sur ces bras. Elle avait une apparence frêle de manière générale, presque maladive.

Les rumeurs couraient beaucoup au sein du club, certains disaient que Bertillon l'avait mise enceinte et que par culpabilité il s'occupait de Jiao et de sa fille, Mei, une adolescente de 15 ans. D'autres disaient qu'elle continuait à faire des passes. Je préférais alors éviter d'imaginer les rumeurs qui couraient sur moi. La seule chose dont j'étais persuadée sur Jiao était sa passion pour les bougies parfumées à la cannelle. Bertillon avait horreur de ça mais elle s'enfichait et continuait d'en allumer une tous les jours à l'accueil. Elle disait que ça permettait d'éloigner les mauvais esprits.

L'après-midi, je le consacrais à traîner dans le garage du frère de Bertillon. Il y restaurait avec une petite équipe des voitures et des motos d'occasions pour les revendre. Chaque modèle était unique et original.

C'était un peu par hasard que j'avais réussi à m'intégrer dans ce garage. Environ deux semaines après mon arrivée, j'accompagnais Bertillon au garage de son frère pour je ne sais plus quelle raison. Bertillon était ressortie pour répondre à son portable. Un homme travaillait sur une moto surélevée sur une table métallique. Posé par terre, une radio crachotait une musique de métal insupportable.

Je m'approchais du véhicule par curiosité, puis l'homme tendit sa main et me demanda sans me regarder différents outils posés sur la table derrière lui à ma gauche. Je lui tendis au fur et à mesure. Au moment où il finit sa réparation et se tourna vers moi, il fut légèrement décontenancé.

\- Tu n'es pas Aaron constata-t-il perplexe en haussant un sourcil broussailleux.

\- En effet répondis-je incertaine. Je jetais un petit coup d'œil sur la moto derrière lui. Vous faîtes quoi ? Demandais-je curieuse.

Il passa les minutes suivantes à m'expliquer la meilleure manière de démonter le cadre d'une moto sans l'abîmer.

Ce fut de cette manière que je fis la connaissance du frère de Bertillon, Gary. Il accepta rapidement que je vienne pour donner un petit coup de main ou simplement apprendre davantage sur la restauration de véhicules.

Il travaillait avec une petite équipe composée de trois hommes, et d'une femme. Isaac et Aaron, âgés d'une quarantaine d'année. Nolan leur apprentis tout juste majeur et orphelin vivait chez la doyenne du garage, Maddison que tout le monde l'appelait Maddy, 55 ans mais en faisant 10 ans de moins par son énergie et sa chevelure blonde, 100% naturelle comme elle répétait souvent.

Je ne réalisais que des tâches basiques et simples mais j'appréciais ces moments passés dans l'odeur du cambouis avec le son de la radio de mauvaise qualité.

Je partageais mon temps entre la salle de boxe et l'atelier plus communément appelé affectueusement « la loge de restauration » par l'équipe. Ce n'était pas simplement que de la réparation et mettre une jolie peinture me répétait Aaron, c'est de donner une nouvelle âme à chaque véhicule !

Je sentais au fond de moi que ce n'était pas la première fois que je réparais des motos, certaines choses me venaient naturellement. De manière un peu orgueilleuse je sentais que l'équipe de la loge semblait un peu surprise voir impressionnée par mon assimilation rapide.

Alors je m'accrochais à tous ces moments positifs et je les énumérais dans mon journal comme une liste de qualité que je me trouvais jour après jour. Toutes ces petites choses misent bout à bout me permettaient de garder la tête hors de l'eau un jour après l'autre.

Il eut une nuit où je m'étais réveillée avec une sensation très déplaisante, un sentiment de mal être qui me prenait jusqu'aux tripes. J'avais juste envie d'oublier cette horrible oppression le plus rapidement possible, je ne savais plus si j'étais encore coincée dans mon rêve.

J'étais naturellement descendu dans la grande salle d'entrainement. J'avais allumé un des interrupteurs sur le gros compteur au pied de l'escalier et d'un coup, le ring avait pris vie.

Celui-ci était habituellement bruyant, des bruits de sacs et du poing qui se rencontrent, l'odeur de la transpiration, la chaleur presque étouffante sous les lumières artificielles, les cris et les gémissements étouffés grâce au protège dent en plastique.

Tout était beaucoup plus calme et reposant. Je me remplis un verre d'eau dans la petite kitchenette attenante à la salle de boxe avant de me balader pied nu sur le tatami. De grandes affiches et photos décoraient le mur. Je reconnus des acteurs et des sportifs mondialement connus sur plusieurs d'entre elles, serrant chaleureusement la main d'un Bertillon beaucoup plus jeune. J'étouffais la petite voix qui me rappelais vicieusement que j'étais capable de reconnaître Sylvester Stallone mais dans l'impossibilité de me rappeler mon passé.

Puis je levais les yeux au vers le ciel.

_**« Pour réussir il faut sacrifier ce que tu es, au bénéfice de ce que tu veux devenir » **_

Une citation peinte en rouge à la main sur le plafond le plus haut de la salle. Je la lisais tous les jours et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à saisir pleinement le sens de cette phrase.

Bertillon s'était contenté de me dire que je n'étais juste pas prête à comprendre avant de reporter son attention sur Ambrose pendant l'une de ces sessions du matin.

Je me promenais entre les différents sacs suspendus à la poutre du bâtiment, mes doigts glissèrent contre le tissu rugueux de la toile des sacs de frappe. A certains endroits le tissu était plus marqué et blanchis à cause des coups répétitifs des boxeurs expérimentés.

Prise d'une envie soudaine je posais mon verre à quelques mètres de moi par terre avant de me diriger vers un des sacs de boxe. Je regardais tout autour de moi craignant qu'une personne surgisse d'un coup. J'essayais de me rappeler de la posture qu'Ambrose prenait avant de se préparer à donner le premier coup.

Les jambes écartées mais pas trop, reculer la jambe dominante en arrière et se placer de profil. Puis fléchir légèrement les genoux tout en montant les mains devant mon visage mais pas trop haut.

Ma position ne me sembla pas trop mal selon mes souvenirs. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de frapper de ma main droite dans le sac. Je finis à genou et étouffais un cri de douleur lorsque mes doigts s'écrasèrent avec force contre le sac. Il se balança de quelques centimètres avant de retrouver sa position initiale.

Je fulminais contre celui-ci, secouais ma main avant de reprendre ma position initiale plus déterminée à réussir cette fois-ci. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à réaliser une nouvelle tentative, une lourde main s'abattit sur mon épaule me stoppant dans mon élan tout en me provoquant un hurlement de peur.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda Carlos dans ton bourru en me lorgnant de haut en bas de façon sceptique.

\- Euh… Je enfin… Je n'arrivais pas dormir, marmonnais-je gêner de mettre fait prendre en flagrant délit…

De quoi d'ailleurs ? Je ne le savais pas moi-même.

\- Donc tu décides de te casser les doigts contre un sac de boxe ? Réfuta Carlos sérieusement.

\- Pas vraiment… Je voulais me changer les idées, baragouinais-je penaude tout en balançant du bout de mes doigts endoloris le sac de boxe

Il recula de quelques pas tout en me regardant sous toutes les coutures comme s'il me voyait vraiment pour la toute première fois.

\- Hum… C'est possible mais il faudra te donner un peu de mal et je ne serai pas gentil conclu Carlos d'un ton satisfait, sa cicatrice de demi-lune souriant à sa place sous les spots lumineux de la salle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est possible ? Demandais-je complètement perdue en le regardant de travers.

\- La boxe ! Rétorqua Carlos. Je veux bien t'apprendre à boxer et puis ça ne fait jamais de mal à une femme de savoir se défendre ajouta Carlos ravi.

\- Non mais je voulais juste savoir ce que ça faisait de frapper dans un sac et puis, ne perds pas ton temps avec moi à essayer de…

\- Ecoute je vois bien comment tu regardes les sportifs le matin surtout le petit Ambrose…

Je rougis légèrement à sa déclaration

\- Je ne suis pas dupe, je sais que tu veux essayer. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais demandé.

\- Je ne voulais pas abuser de la générosité de Monsieur Bertillon, murmurais-je gênée. Il m'accueille ici et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Tout le monde est avenant et agréable avec moi et ne pose aucune question alors je ne sais pas… Tu vois, je ne veux pas...

\- Même si tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là, tu es quand même venue et c'est ça le plus important. Peu importe ton passé et les actions qui t'ont mené à cet instant précis. Aujourd'hui tu es là, demain tu seras peut-être ailleurs. Concentre-toi sur ta vie maintenant. Si Monsieur Bertillon ne t'a pas dit pourquoi tu étais là, c'est parce que tu n'es pas encore prête. Allez ! Assez parler ! Me coupa-t-il en voyant que j'ouvrais une nouvelle fois la bouche pour le contredire. Place à l'art de la boxe ! Se réjouit Carlos en tapant bruyamment dans ces mains.

Il partit dans une petite pièce attenante à la grande salle et revint avec une paire de gant de boxe rouge et un rouleau de bande en tissus élastique. Posant les gants par terre, il déroula ensuite le petit rouleau et pris le temps de bander mes mains tout en m'expliquant le procédé. Tout en ne cessant de me répéter que de frapper dans un sac sans protection ni échauffement était complètement stupide.

Une fois protégée, il me montra plusieurs exercices d'échauffement que je réalisais avant de finir par des étirements.

\- Bon allez maintenant tu peux commencer à apprendre à boxer. Vas-y place toi.

Je repris la même posture qu'auparavant.

\- Mouais… Ce n'est pas terrible à croire que t'avais les yeux fermés pendant que tu regardais Ambrose ou alors, que tu te concentrais sur autre chose, marmonna Carlos pour lui-même.

Je ne décidais de rien ajouter à mon humiliation.

\- Ton pied là plus en avant et celui de derrière doit être légèrement relevé. En générale, cette posture permet d'attaquer avec ton côté dominant et de protéger avec l'autre. Tu dois fléchir les genoux ! Non pas comme ça ! Ma grand-mère a plus de souplesse que toi, ma parole ! Voilà c'est déjà mieux. Pourquoi tu as tes mains devant le visage comme ça ? On ne joue pas à cache à cache ! Tu gardes les épaules et les coudes en position basse. Bien, ça c'est la posture de garde.

Ne pas être gentil était un euphémisme.

Voilà comment c'était déroulé mon tout premier cours de boxe à trois heures du matin. Je finis par m'écrouler dans mon lit deux plus tard et ne me réveiller qu'à midi. J'appris par la suite en rejoignant Bertillon dans l'après-midi, qu'ils avaient parié au bout de combien de temps je céderai à « l'appel de la boxe » comme disait Carlos.

Tout absolument tout était matière à parier à Las Vegas. Du plus basique comme se faire un tatouage ou faire un régime, au plus fou et improbable, comme rester un mois dans une salle de bain ou de se faire des implants mammaires en étant un homme et de les garder 3 ans juste pour de l'argent…

C'est Bertillon qui avait gagné le pari et je ne sus jamais combien ils avaient misé.

Faire du sport me fit un bien fou, j'eus l'impression de décharger toute ma colère et ma rancœur dans un sac de boxe au travers de mes poings. Je ne serai jamais aussi douée qu'Ambrose ou Sylvester Stallone mais je m'appliquais tous les jours, après la fermeture officielle de la salle, à travailler sur mon jeu de jambes, mon cardio et ma précision.

Après un mois d'entrainement, j'eus le droit à un « compliment » de la part de Carlos.

\- Tu es assez vive pour te déplacer et éviter les coups mais il serait peut-être temps de les rendre, tu ne crois pas ?

Ce jour marqua un tournant dans ma vie : les combats devirent ma routine sans oublier les coups résonants et les bleus s'imprimant sur ma peau. Je ne savais pas d'où me venait cette détermination et cette volonté à me relever coup après coup mais je continuais. Peu importe si j'avais mal. Je me disais que j'avais un petit côté masochiste pour apprécier cette douleur.

C'était l'unique moment où je ne pensais à rien à part réussir à décocher un coup à mon adversaire.

Nous ne fêtâmes pas Noël de manière traditionnelle, mais selon les coutumes locales. C'est-à-dire en allant jouer au casino. Ce fut la première fois que je pénétrais dans un casino, j'en étais persuadée. Toutes ces lumières, le bruit des pièces, les cris de joie, l'adrénaline et la peur de perdre étaient bien trop inoubliables.

Je pu profiter pleinement des festivités grâce à Bertillon et à des faux papiers.

Il me fit faire un permis, carte d'identité, passeport et même un permis pour un port d'arme. J'étais assez sceptique quant à l'utilité de ce dernier mais il ne démordait pas : tout bon patriote américain a le devoir de se protéger, lui et son foyer.

J'avais officiellement 21 ans, l'âge idéale pour vivre toutes les expériences que Las Vegas pouvait offrir.

Je n'ai rencontré qu'une seule fois le faussaire de Bertillon, J. Jenks. Il avait la cinquantaine, petit, chauve et bedonnant. Ce n'était pas l'image que je me faisais d'un criminel pour être tout à fait honnête.

Il ne posa aucune question concernant mes papiers. Je fis des photos le jour du rendez-vous. Bertillon donna une grosse enveloppe épaisse en contrepartie des papiers et c'était tout. J'étais un peu sceptique sur la fiabilité des papiers mais j'étais extrêmement reconnaissante d'avoir enfin une vraie identité. Je fus surprise en lisant le nom inscrit sur mes papiers mais ne commenta pas.

Elizabeth Bertillon, née le 15 octobre 1993. J'avais officiellement 21 ans. L'âge parfait pour aller au casino.

Au moment où la femme passa ma carte d'identité dans le scanner de son ordinateur, j'eue une montée d'adrénaline qui retomba aussitôt qu'elle me rendit ma carte avec un sourire et me laissa entrer.

Accompagnée des frères Bertillon, de l'équipe de « la loge de restauration » et de Carlos, je passais mon tout premier Noël dans un casino. Bertillon me glissa 1 000 $ dans ma poche avant de m'ordonner de tout jouer, c'était ça Las Vegas. Tout ou rien.

J'avais joué aux machines à sous, à la roulette et au blackjack sans vraiment comprendre les règles. Il me resta qu'un jeton rouge de 5$ à la fin de la soirée que je décidais de conserver en souvenir de ce noël mémorable.

Je rejoignis les autres perdants accoudés au bar et Isaac me glissa aussitôt un verre avec un liquide de couleur ambre avec deux glaçons. Monsieur Bertillon fit des gros yeux à Isaac mais celui-ci l'ignora en justifiant que c'était mon premier noël à Las Vegas et pas le dernier espéra-il en souriant.

Je me contentais de sourire ne sachant pas ce que me réservait l'avenir, avant de boire une première gorgée du verre. Du whisky reconnu-je rapidement, le liquide me brûla un peu la gorge mais à mon plus étonnement j'appréciais la richesse et l'ampleur de l'arôme. Après avoir finis mon verre j'en redemandais aussitôt un autre en appelant le barman sous le rire d'Isaac et de Gary.

\- Je savais que tu allais apprécier les bonnes choses de Las Vegas, s'enthousiasma Issac en trinquant avec moi.

\- Joyeux noël ! S'écria Carlos en arrivant en hurlant, les mains chargées de jetons colorés. Je paye la prochaine tournée !

Après ce soir-là, j'eu l'impression d'obtenir ma place au sein de cette famille un peu excentrique.

Aujourd'hui après plus de deux mois mois au sein de ce club, je participais aux préparatifs pour fêter le nouvel an façon Las Vegas. Une sortie nocturne en buggy était prévue en plein milieu du désert avec des feux d'artifices : « les plus gros que tu n'auras jamais vu » me répétait sans cesse Nolan en préparant les véhicules dans la loge.

Jiao avait eu les feux d'artifices par un de ces cousins ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne pensais pas que ces feux là étaient légaux mais qu'importe à Las Vegas : tout était permis.

Nous partions à cinq sur trois Buggies. Nolan, Carlos, Jiao et sa fille Mei, et moi. Après moult recommandation de la part de Bertillon, nous filâmes tous direction du désert Mojave qui s'étendais tout autour de Las Vegas. La vallée de la mort n'était pas trop loin, j'espérais pouvoir aller là-bas un jour.

A l'aller, j'étais sur le buggy avec Nolan comme conducteur. Son chapeau de cowboy était bien vissé sur sa tête d'où s'échappait son éternel mèche bleu électrique. Il avait un léger accent espagnol et une tendance à mâcher ces mots quand il parlait.

Parfois je ne saisissais pas tout ce qu'il disait mais c'était ça qui était comique. Surtout quand il devait s'adresser aux clients par téléphone. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où il finissait par s'énerver avant de leur raccrocher au nez.

Après avoir suivi pendant longtemps la route principale en sortant de la ville, nous filâmes à travers le désert en direction d'une destination inconnue. Mei avait embarqué avec elle une petite enceinte et se chargeait de faire le dj.

Après plusieurs minutes, nous nous arrêtâmes pas loin d'une falaise. Carlos fit un feu avec le bois qu'il avait apporté et Jiao déroula plusieurs duvet et plaid tout autour du feu. Nous fîmes tourner les chamallows et une bouteille de whisky. Seule Mei ne toucha pas à l'alcool et se contenta de soda.

C'était le stéréotype de l'adolescente rebelle, des Docs Martens toujours au pied. Un air passablement blasé sur son joli visage. Trop de crayons noirs autour de ces yeux et un piercing sur la lèvre qu'elle ne cessait de mâchouiller quand elle était agacée.

Elle tenta plusieurs fois d'amadouer sa mère mais celle-ci resta inflexible et finis par s'énerver en lui parlant en chinois. Je ne pas compris un seul mot de ce qu'elle avait dit mais c'était suffisamment menaçant pour que Mei se contente de sa boisson sans alcool.

Nous restâmes de longues heures, chantant, buvant, rigolant, à parler de tout et de rien. Nous étions complètement seuls. Nous nous allongeâmes pour regarder les étoiles tout en continuant à boire. Là, c'est Sirius, elle est dans la constellation du Grand Chien, c'est la plus brillante des étoiles. Au-dessus d'elle c'est le chasseur Orion et là … Dis-je en pointant du doigt les différents astres qui nous éclairaient.

\- Comment arrives-tu à les différencier ? Me coupa Nolan, j'ai déjà du mal à trouver la lune blagua-t-il

Je ne répondis rien encore sonné par mes propres connaissances, j'arrivais à dissocier les étoiles et connaître leurs histoires sans réfléchir. Tout m'était venu si naturellement…

\- Comme un souvenir… Murmurais-je pour moi.

\- Quoi ? Répondit Nolan perdu.

\- Rien ! Coupa Carlos inflexible. Notre petite Lizzie est cultivée contrairement à certain… dit-il en lançant une œillade à Nolan avant de rire.

Ce dernier se jeta sur Carlos dans l'espoir de … Je ne savais pas trop. En moins d'une seconde, Nolan se retrouva la tête dans le sable et les fesses vers le ciel. Nous explosâmes de rire devant la tentative inutile de Nolan et continuons à fêter notre nouvel an ensemble en allumant les feux d'artifices.

C'était magnifique, les lumières colorées explosant dans le ciel, illuminant le désert silencieux tout autour de nous. Ce moment resterait dans ma mémoire j'en étais persuadée.

Il était plus de quatre heures du matin quand nous décidâmes de repartir en direction de Las Vegas. Mei et Nolan dormait à poing fermés et je commençais à fatiguer aussi.

Nolan monta avec Carlos au retour et Jiao repartit avec sa fille. Je rassurais Carlos en lui disant que je saurai parfaitement conduire le Buggy toute seule.

Après avoir rejoint la route principale, nous apercevions les lumières éternelles de Las Vegas au loin. Je décidais de lancer mon tout premier pari de celui qui arrivait le premier dans la ville. J'eus à peine le temps de finir ma phrase que les deux autres buggies filèrent à toute allure à travers le désert.

J'accélérais à mon tour pour rattraper mon retard, le vrombissement du monteur le casque sur ma tête, je lâchais mon tout premier cris extatique en appuyant sur l'accélérateur.

Les deux autres buggies étaient à plusieurs dizaines de mètres devant moi. Quand d'un coup une silhouette sombre traversa la route. Je freinai brusquement de toute mes forces par automatisme, le véhicule se déporta sur le bas-côté dans une vague de poussière.

Mes mains encore crispées sur le volant, encore choquée par mon arrêt brutal. Mon cœur battant la chamade et les jambes flageolantes, je sortis tant bien que mal du véhicule. Je tremblais de partout en essayant, en vain de calmer mon rythme cardiaque. Je fis quelques mètres sur la route tout en ôtant mon casque mais je ne vis rien. Je jetais un coup d'œil en direction des deux autres buggys mais ils étaient déjà très loin, sûrement presque arrivé dans la ville.

Au moment où je retournais à mon buggy, un homme était là. Tout juste à quelques mètres de moi.

Sa main gauche posé sur le capot du buggy, sa tête légèrement chancelante. De longues mèches de cheveux foncés faisaient barrage à son visage. Il mesurait environ 1m80, portait un long manteau en cuir autrefois beige, noirci sur le bas aujourd'hui. Un jean épais foncé et des chaussures renforcées complétaient la tenue.

Il avait l'allure du parfait vagabond. Un vagabond très silencieux… trop peut-être, notais-je.

**Ne bouge pas.**

Je sursautais légèrement en entendant la voix s'exprimer soudainement. Je ne l'avais pas entendu depuis que j'avais débarqué à Las Vegas. Comme si elle attendait le moment propice pour revenir à la charge. Deux mois que la voix était silencieuse et si elle se manifestait à ce moment, ce n'était pas bon signe du tout.

Je refusais de céder à la panique. Je lisais et entendais suffisamment d'histoire de disparition et de meurtres à Las Vegas pour comprendre que ce type pouvait être un tueur en série voir pire…

Je lâchais mon casque par terre, et me mis de suite en position de garde, le bruit eut au moins l'effet d'attirer l'attention de l'homme.

Je fus surprise de voir son visage. Il était beau, vraiment très beau. Des traits fins, une barbe naissante, des yeux sombres. Je n'eus pas le loisir de le contempler davantage qu'il apparut devant moi soudainement. Je tombais littéralement sur les fesses dans un cri de terreur totale.

Je commençais mentalement à prier toutes les divinités du monde pour que quelqu'un vienne me sauver. J'étais paralysée, les yeux écarquillés à essayer encore de comprendre comment quelqu'un pouvait se déplacer aussi vite.

Il se baissa à ma hauteur, légèrement accroupi, un air perplexe sur son visage. J'eus tout le déplaisir de l'observe de plus près.

Rouge. Les pupilles de l'homme étaient rouges.

J'avais déjà vu des gens à Las Vegas s'habiller de façon excentrique, avec des couleurs de cheveux pouvant faire pâlir de jalousie un arc en ciel. Des tatouages sur tout le corps, des yeux de toutes les couleurs mais jamais de cette couleur-là.

Cet homme n'était pas comme les autres habitants ou touristes de Las Vegas et pour une fois, la voix était d'accord avec moi. Je n'osais même plus respirer de peur que ce me soit fatal.

\- Tu es terrorisée, je le sens. J'entends ton cœur pulser de manière incontrôlée, énuméra l'inconnu d'une voix douce et calme. Et pourtant, tu n'as pas fui, poursuivit la voix d'un ton grave. Tu étais prête à te battre contre moi.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté comme s'il découvrait un problème jusque-là insoluble.

\- Je voudrais savoir pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il innocemment presque naïvement.

Je ne savais même pas quoi répondre à ça. Il avait parfaitement résumé ma situation. Est-ce que c'était un de ces types complètement taré qui prenait son pied à foutre les jetons rien qu'en parlant ? Si c'était le cas, il réussissait parfaitement.

Il avança sa main gauche, je me crispais aussitôt et fermais les yeux par reflexe prête à encaisser le premier coup… Qui ne vint jamais. Je sentis le bord de l'encolure de mon t-shirt se baisser légèrement. Ces doigts froids caressèrent doucement ma cicatrice à la clavicule, j'ouvris aussitôt les yeux, surprise face à son geste inattendu et je lâchais à contre cœur une légère plainte à son contact glacial.

Il se releva d'un coup, regardant tout autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

\- Où est ton clan ? Me questionna-t-il tout en continuant à guetter les alentours, les sens aux aguets. Il sembla presque sur ces gardes comme si quelque chose allait surgir du désert d'un coup.

\- Mon clan ? Répétais-je en butant sur le mot.

C'était clair que ce mec était complètement taré. Je profitais de son inattention pour relever.

\- Oui… Où sont les autres ? Demanda-t-il voyant que personne n'allait rappliquer soudainement.

**Mens-lui. **

\- Pas loin, marmonnais-je peu convaincue par ce que je disais tout en époussetant mon jean plein de sable pour me donner un peu plus de contenance.

**Tu peux faire mieux. **

\- J'ai pris un peu d'avance, c'est tout, rajoutais-je avec un plus d'aplomb en le regardant dans les yeux.

Je ne savais même pas de quoi je parlais mais cela sembla fonctionner.

\- D'accord. Il devrait faire plus attention à ces affaires. Laisser une fillette toute seule, c'est irresponsable, protesta l'homme tout en me dévisageant.

\- Euh… Oui je lui dirais… De faire attention, baragouinais-je abasourdi par cette conversation sans queue ni tête. Je me baissais doucement pour ramasser mon casque par terre tout en continuant à dévisager l'homme aux yeux rouges.

Soudainement son regard se porta sur la route en direction de la ville. Je suivie son regard soucieuse mais je ne voyais ni n'entendais quoi que ce soit d'autre. Au moment où je reportais mon attention sur l'homme celui-ci avait disparus.

**à suivre...**

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?

**Et surtout à votre avis, qui est l'homme ? Dîtes-moi en commentaire. Vous avez le droit qu'à une chance ! **

Si vous trouvez je vous enverrai un message privée et répondrais à une question concernant l'histoire ou ce que vous voulez. C'est un petit avant-goût des prochains chapitres !


End file.
